Naruto Commando
by CptnCorr219
Summary: Naruto is a commando in war. A grueling war with no end in sight. The Clone Wars. And when he and his squad are sent on a deep under cover mission, his entire world gets turned upside down. With his highly trained brothers, a few jedi, and some shifty civilians, he sets out to win the black ops war between the Republic and the Seperatists.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, welcome to my first crossover fan fiction. For those of you who have read my other story, Konoha's Folly, I'd like to thank you for checking this one out. For those who came here for Naruto x Star Wars, I won't disappoint. As long as you're not expecting something as popular as the bible. Don't think there are even enough members for that. :-D**

**I am running an experiment as well. I'm posting this under the Crossovers section and under the regular section, so to see which gets the most views. That way, if I ever make another crossover, I'll know where to put it. Plus, when this story ends, I'll let you know, to save you the hassle.**

**Last thing, for those of you who were hoping for a Jedi Naruto fic, too bad. In my personal opinion, clones are much more interesting than the Jedi who command them. And the best of the clones (ARCs excluded) are commandos. Oh, last last thing. This story features a language all clone commandos know. Mando'a. For those of you who are unfamiliar don't worry. I've got you covered. **

**I don't own Naruto nor do I own Star Wars. I know it sucks. Now, let us begin.**

_Kote!  
Kandosii sa kar'ta, Vode an.  
Coruscanta a'den mhi, Vode an._

_Translation:_

_Glory!  
One indomitable heart, Brothers all.  
We, the wrath of Coruscant, Brothers all._

_-_First three lines of _Vode An_, traditional Mandalorian song.

Modified by Jango Fett for the Republic.

Naruto looked around the corner of the hallway, spotting two men walking down the hallway. Each of the two men had a high and tight haircut and were of equal height and build. And beyond them was Naruto's objective. A door at the end of the hallway that the two men were walking to.

Naruto turned around and looked to Sasuke, a boy the same age as him with brown eyes and brown hair. Sasuke had the same high and tight hair cut as the two men. "Shikamaru and Neji in position?" he asked the other boy. Sasuke nodded.

"All right then. Let's do this." And with that Naruto and Sasuke walk silently up behind the two men, who're laughing at a joke. Naruto looks to Sasuke and nods. Sasuke returns it.

Naruto kicks the back of the knee of the man on the left, making him fall to the ground, where Naruto gets him in a headlock, choking him. And in the same instant Sasuke runs and jumps off the wall, dealing a blow to the second mans temple midair, causing him to collapse on the ground, unconscious. As Naruto finishes choking the first man Sasuke watches for anyone coming.

Naruto stands up. "Okay, give the signal."

"I know dobe." Sasuke hisses at him, hating how Naruto was ordering him around.

"Shut it teme. You wanna get caught?" Naruto hisses back, just as loudly.

Sasuke mutters under his breath and knocks on the door three times. It opens to reveal two boys, the same age as Naruto and Sasuke, the same haircut, the same build, and same face.

"Hey _vode (1)_," Shikamaru greeted Naruto and Sasuke. "What took you so long?"

"There were some of our _vode_ coming here," Sasuke told him, "Unless, of course, you were planning on sharing?"

"Good point, sharing's too troublesome."

"So, you guys done yet?" Naruto asked, excited.

Neji smirked at him, "Of course, _haili cetare_ (2)."

And with that they walked to a table with a pile of ice cream on it. They all laughed as they started to eat the ice cream. After all, they were only 9. And 18.

"To think the Aihwa bait (3) thought they could stop us!" Naruto laughed. The others joined in, their laughter echoing throughout the mess hall. It stopped when they heard the hiss of one of the doors opening.

They spun around looking at the door like guilty children. Which, in essence, they are. Expecting to see a Kaminoan, they are pleasantly surprised by what they see.

"_Kal'buir_ (4)!" they exclaim, seeing the limping veteran walk through the white doors. Kal Skirata was the trainer for many of the clone commando units, including Shikamaru's. Kal Skirata was not a tall man. But that didn't make the touch of gray Mandalorian any less dangerous. His limp was caused by a Verpine shatter gun blast to his leg in his youth. It was his only hindrance.

"What are you four doing in here?" Kal asks, looking at them admonishingly.

The other three look at Shikamaru and he stares back, sighing, "We were training. This is our reward," he told the veteran, hoping he'd buy it.

One look at Kal's face and you could see he didn't buy it at all. Then his face changed. He smiled at the clones, "Then I hope you don't mind sharing some with me."

The four clones grinned back at him, and they talked and laughed and ate until even the clones usually insatiable appetite was beaten. And when they left, stealthily jogging back to their bunks, Skirata walked through the hallway to the still unconscious clone troopers. The old Mandalorian veteran sighed to himself, _these boys are either going to turn out great, or get themselves killed._

_The next morning_

A clone commander's voice woke up Naruto and his group. "All commandoes, report to hangar bay 07. Immediately."

Naruto groaned as he got out of his bunk, sliding down to the ground next to Sasuke. He groaned again as he pulled on his black suit that clung to his body like flypaper. And then he groaned again as he started putting on his armor.

Sasuke hit him in the back of the head. "Stop groaning and put on your _beskar'gam_ (5) already, the rest of us are already done."

Naruto looked up and saw that Sasuke was right, they all had they're armor on, Sasuke with his black detailing, Shikamaru with his navy blue, and Neji with his red detailing. Naruto hurriedly put on his own orange detailed armor.

"Do I need my _buy'ce (_6_)_?" Naruto asked, looking at the other three. They looked at each other. Then back at him. "What do you think _di'kut_ (7)?" Shikamaru asked. They didn't have helmets on.

"Guess not." Naruto tucked his helmet under his arm like the others and followed them out. They fell in line behind their brother commandoes. When they reached hangar 07 they found one of their brethren waiting there for them, a holo-chart behind him. It showed Geonosis. The clone waited until all of his commandoes had arrived.

"All right boys, the moment you've been training for has finally arrived. It's finally time for war. The battle ground is to be Geonosis. From what we can tell, the normal troopers will be running a rescue mission of the Jedi already there, before engaging the _beskar'ad_ (8). Dismissed!"

The commandoes moved to the waiting "Larties", the clones nickname for the Low Altitude Assault Transport, AKA the LAAT. Naruto looked around at the other clones, wishing his brothers a silent good luck.

K'oyacyi (9) _my brothers_, he thought to each of them.

"Naruto, hurry up." Neji told him, "You don't want to be late for your first battle do you?"

"Hell no!"

"All right Iota, buckets on!" Shikamaru shouted, his usual lazy self gone, replaced by the squad leader of Iota Squad. Iota Squad, 7th in the commando ratings, complied, eager for their first firefight. "All right everyone, after we get to the ship and reach Geonosis we're going to be heading off immediately. We'll be receiving orders on the way. All right, now let's not mess this up!"

"How could we?" Sasuke asked cockily, "We've been training for this since we were born. I just wish we didn't have to wait to get to Geonosis."

"It'll only take an hour or two, at most," Neji told him, "calm down _ner vod_. You don't want to get too excited."

"Yeah yeah. I know."

"All right, stop talking and check your Deece's. I want them ready for battle before we even come out of hyperspace above Geonosis." Shikamaru ordered, checking his own DC-17 Interchangeable Weapon System, which was in its sniper rifle mode.

The other three commandos checked their own DC's, making sure that their weapons wouldn't jam in their first real fight. They all looked up and nodded at the same time. They stood in silence as they LAAT rose through the Kaminoan storm. Naruto decided to break the ice. "So Shikamaru, what's the plan?"

Shikamaru turned his helmeted head to Naruto. To anyone else the commando would've have looked intimidating at the least. But to Naruto it was more like Shikamaru's second face, just like his armor was his second skin.

"We're going to have to split up," Shikamaru answered after a pause, obvious to his brothers that he was just getting the orders himself, "There are multiple droid factories down on Geonosis and so we've been sent to disable one of them. After we split up we are to lead a few squads of clones into them. Then we meet up and shut down the factory."

"Why the other squads? We'd be able to infiltrate in no time," Sasuke groaned, causing the other two to nod in agreement.

"Because, our mission is to disable the factory, not destroy it. From what I can tell, the Jedi want as much information on the droids we'll be facing. Once we disable the factory the troopers will occupy it after we leave." Shikamaru told his team, grasping onto one of the LAAT's bars as the craft started to land on the _Acclamator-_class assault ship.

The triangular transport ship was one of the most common ships to the clones. As they stepped on board they immediately knew exactly where they were. They just didn't know where they wanted to be. The other three inevitably looked to Shikamaru, who sighed and started walking out of the hangar, his squad, and other confused commando squads, trailing behind him. A few minutes later they passed by a couple of regular troopers.

The troopers stared obviously, even those with helmets on, and started talking in hushed whispers as they saw 12 commandoes walking past them, seemingly knowing exactly where they were going. The commandoes ignored the whispered words of awe coming from the troopers as they walked away. They ended up in a gym in the ship.

As soon as the doors closed Naruto burst out into laughter, drawing the attention of all the other commandoes. As his laughter bounded through the gym the others joined in- except for four. These four looked at them, heads tilted ever so slightly.

"Those troopers couldn't have been more obvious!" One of the commandoes half yelled, laughing hard.

"Yeah, Taler, I half expected them to ask for an autograph!" another said. This stops Iota squad in its tracks.

"Taler?" Sasuke asks, "As in leader of Theta squad?"

Taler turns to Sasuke, taking off his helmet, "Yeah, who're you guys?"

"We're Iota squad," Sasuke tells them, taking off his own helmet. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise _ner vod_. So which squad are you all?" Taler asks, turning to the so far silent squad.

One of the squad walks forward, wearing orange commando armor. "The name's Boss, and we're Delta squad."

Naruto, helmet off, looks at Boss questioningly, "Delta squad? Never heard of ya. Who was your _Cuy'val Dar (10)_?"

This time the one with red detailing going across his helmet to the right. "The best, Walon Vau."

8 commandoes look at him like he's insane. "Are you nuts?" Neji asks, honestly thinking the red one's stupid, "Skirata was definitely the best."

The green one just chuckles, shaking his head. Naruto, getting a little angry at the green one, prepares to say something, before being interrupted by the intercom.

"ALL TROOPS MOVE TO DESIGNATED LAUNCH LOCATIONS. REPEAT, ALL TROOPS MOVE TO DESIGNATED LAUNCH LOCATIONS." The commandoes look at each other instantly putting on their helmets. Boss looks towards his squad and signals to them. He faces the other 2 squads as his men walk towards the door. "Well, looks like we'll have to finish this another time. Good luck."

Shikamaru and Taler nod to Boss and his squad, "Good luck, Delta." Shikamaru calls out.

The yellow one looks over his shoulder, "We won't need it."

They stare at the yellow ones receding form before turning to the others and saying, "_Kaysh mirsh solus (11)." _The other clones laugh at this before nodding to each other and going their separate ways.

Naruto turns to one of the clones of Theta as they start walking away. "Hey _ner vod_, _K'oyacyi._ Darman right?"

The clone nods, "Yeah, you?"

"Name's Naruto."

"Well, good luck Naruto. I'll see you after this is all down with." Naruto nods and jogs over to his squad. As Naruto enters the hangar bay he splits up from his squad, following his HUDs commands. He gets in and is surprised to see over 20 clone troopers in his LAAT, who fall silent as he enters. Then he remembers what Shikamaru had told him on the ride here.

"You the commando who'll lead us to victory, right?" one of the clones says as Naruto enters the LAAT.

Naruto nods, "Yeah, and I'll make sure each of you makes it. Now, you all know the plan?"

"Yes sir!" they say simultaneously, turning wait would've been a soft sentence into a shout inside the enclosed Larty. Naruto holds his hands to the sides of his helmet in mock pain. "Let's not do that again, ok?" he says, getting a laugh out of the men.

They resume their talking as if he wasn't there. _Good, now they feel at least a little comfortable around me,_ Naruto thinks to himself, _now hopefully we can get this mission done without a hitch._ He hung on to the bar of the LAAT as the ship entered the atmosphere and the Larty took off. _Here we go._

1. _vode-_brothers

2._ Haili cetare_- Literally: "Fill your boots"; used colloquially to mean "eat your fill"

3. Aihwa bait- clone term for Kaminoans

4._ Kal'buir-_ Papa Kal

5._ beskar'gam-_ armor; literally: armor skin

6._ buy'ce-_ helmet

7._ di'kut-_ fool, idiot, useless person

8._ beskar'ad_- droit; literally: child of iron

9. _K'oyacyi_- "Come back safely." Literally a command: "Stay alive!"

10._ Cuy'val Dar-_ those who no longer exist; name of the Mandalorians who trained the clone commandoes

11._ Kaysh mirsh solus- _He's an idiot; literally: His brain cell's lonely

**All right everyone, what'd you think? I know I know, this is a slow starter chapter. Everyone knows what comes next. BATTLE OF GEONOSIS! Anyway the romance will come later in the story. Like, say, chapter 4. This is an action story as well as a romance so be patient you romance lovers.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Now remember to review!**


	2. Geonosis

**All right everyone, we're back. For those of you who have read my story thank you. While my first story was slow it will get faster and better. Now, it's time to answer my reviews. Let it be known that because there are two stories that I've written (one in the crossovers and one in the regulars) I'll be posting replies for both in the same place.**

**Darkhero21: This is not a story about Kal and his sons. This is a story about the lesser known commandoes.**

**Naruhinalover20: You know, I never thought of making Hinata a Sith. The best thing about Star wars is that anyone can be anything. Hell, I could have her be a Jedi, a civilian, a Sith, a Mandalorian, a police officer, etc. but she's probably going to be one of three: Jedi, civilian, and Mandalorian. Undecided for now.**

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars. Or anything related to the two except for the OCs. And even then some of them are borrowed.**

Explosions rocked the LAAT as it made its way to the LZ. 5 minutes ago Yoda had led the rescue mission on the Jedi in the arena. Things had escalated quickly. Hailfire droids and Spider Walkers had rushed the field with Battle droids and Super Battle droids engaging the swarm of clone troopers in white armor. AT-TEs stalked the battle field, crushing battle droids underfoot and blasting Spider Walkers and AATs with their main cannons.

Jedi cut through the hordes of battle droids, backed by troopers whose blue blaster bolts cut a path into the awaiting droids. Hailfires shot missile load after missile load into the clones LAATs, causing them to explode and drop from the sky, peppering the battlefield with smoke.

GATs and TX-130s strafed in and out of the troops firing their lasers and missiles at the other, trying to gain dominance over their counterparts. Grenades and rockets were as common as blaster bolts on the battle field, passing in between both armies with deadly efficiency. As dwarf spider droids blasted through the clone army grenades were tossed, killing the droids and causing them to explode, destroying the droids around them, and in the rare case of a close up encounter, the clones around it.

STAPs flew through the teeming masses, tearing clones apart, before the clones respond with their speeder bikes. And doing the most damage was Mace Windu, leading behind him nearly 10,000 clone commandoes.

His purple lightsaber was clearly visible as he cut through droid after droid, the commandoes shooting, stabbing, cutting, and bashing all who got in their way. Behind them was an open space filled with destroyed BDs and SBDs. As Hailfire droids and spider walkers turned to deal with the new and highly efficient threat, the commandoes instantly changed tactics to deal with the larger enemies.

One commando commandeered a STAP, kicking the battle droid that rode the vehicle into his brothers, who quickly tore it to pieces with their gauntlet vibroblades. The commando on the STAP drove it into the center of a SW, destroying both vehicles as he flipped off of the STAP and onto the top of a Hailfire droid, planting a grenade next to its second missile launcher before jumping back to the ground and shoving his vibroknuckler into a SBDs red circle in its 'chest'.

And this was one of many of the clone commandos' valiant and efficient acts on Geonosis. Unfortunately, many would not make it off Geonosis. Windu led the commandoes in a frontal attack, something they were not meant to do. They were meant to destroy the enemy behind the lines, not compare strengths with a foe that had no fear. They were getting the job done, but the costs would be drastic in the coming war.

But some commandoes, like Delta and Theta squads, were sent in with missions more to their occupation. And one squad in particular was one their way to their mission. As Naruto's Larty started to descend into the cover of the smoking vents, he turned to the troopers one more time.

"Alright, you all know the plan right?" he asked them, receiving nods in return, "Good. Follow me and don't do anything stupid. This is an infiltration. No shooting unless absolutely necessary. Blades only. And helmet comms only. I want no one speaking out loud."

They nodded again as the sides of the LAAT opened up. "Oh, I forgot," he said into his helmet, as they had all switched to helmet comms, "Watch the walls."

"Why?" one of the clones asked, yet it was obvious they all wanted to know.

"Because, Geonosians have a nasty habit of blending in to their surroundings. You see a wall move, stab it."

And with that the entered the factory. They crept around the corners of the crude Geonosian walls. It turns out they did find a moving wall. A very large moving wall.

"Open fire!" Naruto yelled as a swarm of Geonosians rushed towards the thirty clones. Some carried lethal staffs the size of their bodies, others had their sonic weaponry, and others came at them bare handed.

Naruto quickly moved to the front of the troops, shielding them with his better _beskar'gam_. Blue bolts flew past him and into the Geonosian horde as he sent specific bolts into the Geonosians with sonic blasters. Soon there was a pile of dead Geonosians on the floor and the remaining bugs had to fly over the pile.

Naruto reloaded at the wrong moment. A Geonosian flew at him, knocking him to the ground.

"Commando!" one of the troopers yelled, drawing the attention of the others.

"Don't- die bugger! - worry about me! Focus on the others!" Naruto yelled before driving his vibroblade into the bugger's neck, cutting of its head. As he gets up he sees a Geonosian with a staff about to run a trooper through.

He jumps up as the Geonosian thrusts the spear, taking the full brunt of the blow. The spear barely digs into his superior armor, but the blow knocks the breath out of his lungs and sends him once again to the ground.

The break gives the trooper enough time to unload a full clip into the shocked Geonosian. It's dead before its burnt corpse hits the ground. Said clone stuck his hand out to Naruto helping him up.

"Thanks commando. You saved my life there."

Naruto shook his head, "I said I'd bring you all back alive, and that's what I intend to do."

"What's your name, sir?" the clone asked, a hint of awe in his voice.

"The name's Naruto. RC-1010. What about you trooper?"

"I'm CT-8714."

Naruto looked at the trooper again before walking with the others. He signaled to the trooper to walk with him. "I asked your name trooper. Not your designation."

"Oh. They call me Fi."

"Nice to meet you Fi. Now, stay silent. We're entering the actual facility now. Stay on alert."

As they made their way to the center of the facility, they became a little worried at how silent it was. As they crept through the facility all they could hear was the factory making droids. But nothing else. No flutter of Geonosian wings, no stomping of droids marching around. The only enemies they had encountered were the Geonosians from the entrance.

The clones started to mutter about how unnatural it was. Naruto was silent, seemingly looking forward. But inside his helmet his eyes were wide and aware. While he wasn't moving his head his eyes were flitting all over the place, checking for the slightest sign of movement or a trap.

_There's no way in hell that I'm this lucky. It's impossible that we've only found one group of enemies my entire time here,_ he thought to himself, a knot growing in his stomach._ I've got a bad feeling about this._

It got to the point where they were looking for something to shoot instead of focusing on getting to the facility control room. It was then that they heard it. Blaster fire. Not far away from where they are.

Naruto turns to the troopers, "All right, that sounds like my squad. And it sounds like it's a big fight. We're going to meet up with them but don't take any unnecessary actions. I don't want us running into a trap. Got it?"

There was a chorus of 'Yes sir!' and then the clones ran forward, running towards the sound of battle. And what they see shocks them. There, fighting against over 20 SBDs, 50 BDs, 5 Droidekas, and an AAT, is Naruto's squad. Neji is holding his side as he fires his Deece at the droids, while Shikamaru treats his wounds and Sasuke fires his grenade attachment at the mass of droids. There were only 25 clone troopers left.

_Osik (1)!_ Naruto thinks to himself before yelling to his troops, "Let's go troopers! _Oya oya (2)_!" and with that, they jumped into the fray.

1._Osik-_ Dung, feces.

2._ Oya-_ Literally: Let's hunt! Colloquially adapted as a positive and triumphant cheer with potential meanings including "Stay alive!", "Go you!", and simply "Cheers!"

**All right everyone that's chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed. It would be longer but if I were to write everything I had planned it'd be too long. So instead I'll continue that in the next chapter. Don't forget to review everyone!**


	3. Geonosis, Part 2

**All right everyone, here it is. My experiments' going pretty damn well right now. It turns out people who read crossovers are less likely to review, reserving them until they deem the fic worthy. On the other hand, people who read Narutoverse stories, while more likely to review, are less likely to favorite or follow.**

**Well, let's see how the story, and the experiment, progress. Enjoy!**

"_Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade…"_

-Kal Skirata to Qibbu,

_Don't mess with Mandalorians._

_"Oya oya!"_ and with that, they jumped into the fray.

Thirty clones poured out from a hole up above onto the shocked battle droids. Even for being droids they were still shocked. So much so that Naruto had already thrown 3 EMPs at the Droidekas before they responded.

In less than ten seconds the indestructible droidekas were reduced to cannon fodder as their shields were taken down. The clones made quick work of them, before turning to deal with the other, now more dangerous, droids.

But Naruto had already turned to them, vibroknuckler out and slashing. "Let's go troopers!" he yelled to them before putting the muzzle of his Deece up to an SBDs chest and filling it full of laser bolts. Naruto's clones roared as they rushed the seemingly shocked battle droids.

The besieged clones looked at each other before joining the fray. "Let's go men!" Sasuke yelled, leading the ragtag team of troopers to go and assist his commando brother. Neji and Shikamaru stay back, so that Shikamaru can treat Neji's wound.

Sasuke ran through the droids until he reached Naruto, who had just finished stabbing a SBD.

"Naruto, where the hell have you been?" Sasuke yelled to him over the comms.

"Not getting shot at!" Naruto replied as he ducked so that Sasuke could spray into the mass of droids. "You?"

"Smartass! I met up with Neji and Shikamaru 5 minutes ago. Then we found this bunch. It'd explain why you haven't lost anyone yet. They were all focused on us!"

"Yep that's what I was thinking."

Naruto and Sasuke sprinted through the droids, slashing and shooting at anything in their path. It was over in a moment. When they turned around they saw what they had done. In their wake were multiple Battle Droids and Super Battle Droids lying on the ground, deactivated or incapacitated.

They looked at each other and then to the carnage. Then fist bumped. "Hell yeah, that's how ya do it!" Naruto shouted, almost jumping in his excitement.

"Naruto, shut up. Sasuke, help Neji. He should be good in a few minutes but I don't want him exerting himself too much," Shikamaru told them, handing the limping Neji off to Sasuke. "We need to get to the control room as quickly as we can. We've spent too much time here. Naruto take rear. I got point."

"Yes sir!" came Naruto and Sasuke's replies.

Naruto called out to Fi, "Fi, up here with me!" three troopers turned to look at him. "Uh, um, CT-8714" Fi jogged over to him.

"Yes sir?" Fi asked as Naruto turned and started walking away to the back of the mass of troopers.

"Come with me. I have to take rear and I want some company." He told the trooper who jogged after him.

They walked in silence for a while before Fi turned to Naruto. "Um, Naruto sir?" Naruto grunted in response, "What's it like to be a commando, sir?"

Naruto looked at him for a moment before replying, "What's it like to be a trooper?"

"What?" Fi asked, confused.

"Well, asking me what being a commando is like is like me asking you what being a trooper is like. Now, give me an answer."

Fi thought about it for a moment, "I don't know how to answer that. It's just life I guess."

Naruto nodded, smiling behind his helmet. "Exactly. It's all you've ever known so you don't know what anything else is like. And so, you can't tell me what separates it from anything else. Right?"

Fi nodded. "Okay then, ask me another question _ner vod._"

_"Ner vod_? What's that mean?"

Naruto stopped and stared at Fi who also stopped. "What do you mean? How do you not know what that means? It's Mando'a."

Fi continued to look at him. "I don't know what that is."

Naruto finally noticed how far they were away from the others and jogged to catch up. "Well there ya go. I was raised as a Mandalorian. You weren't. There's something we can discuss when we're done with this mission."

"What do you mean?" Fi asked, looking at Naruto once more.

"What? Did you expect me to never talk to you again? Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, because, you're a, you're a commando." He responded hesitantly.

Naruto laughs, "So what? You're my brother and my friend. Just because I'm a commando doesn't mean anything."

Fi stares at the commando and smiles behind his helmet. They walk in companionable silence, checking behind them regularly for enemies, when Shikamaru calls over the comms, "Naruto, I need you up here."

"Roger that Shikamaru," Naruto replies then motions for Fi to follow, "Come on Fi, you want to see commandoes at work?"

"Yes sir!" Fi replies eagerly and together they jog up to the other three commandoes. "Hey Fi, no more of that 'Yes sir!' stuff ok? Call me Naruto."

Fi once again stares at Naruto before near shouting "Got it Naruto!"

They come upon the other commandoes, where Shikamaru and Sasuke were watching Neji, who was looking at the wall with a white goggle looking contraption attached to his visor. The goggle-like objects were actually a specialized type of compact macrobinoculars. With them, Neji could literally see through walls. And, with his updated motion sensors, he basically had eyes in the back of his head.

Unfortunately, the macrobinoculars were still in their beta stage. So Neji was having problems with it.

"Sir, what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he walked up, Deece hanging limply from his hand.

"Neji has found a bunch of enemies behind the door." Shikamaru replied, commando helmet turning away from Neji.

"How many?"

This time Neji responded, "No idea. A lot. These damn things can't tell me much more than that."

Naruto turned back to Shikamaru. "So, standard insertion procedure?"

"Normally I'd go with that, but no matter how many grenades we through there's still gonna be a lot in there. Whoever goes in first is almost certain to die," Shikamaru said dejectedly. "So that leaves us with the question of who's entering, because if we don't enter immediately we'll lose momentum and it will take too long to enter."

The commandoes go silent as they contemplate which one of them is going to die for the others. As Naruto is about to volunteer a voice surprises them.

"I'll do it," Fi volunteers, stepping forward.

"What?" Shikamaru asks shock evident in his normally calm voice.

"I said I'll do it. I'll be first to go in."

Before he's even finishes Naruto is shaking his head. "I can't let you do that Fi. I said I wouldn't let any of you die. And you will if you go through that door first."

"So what Naruto? Are you gonna send someone else through?"

"No, of course not. I'm going to go in."

"No," Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Fi say at the same time. They look at each other before Fi turns back to Naruto. "You're a commando. This war will need you. I'm just a trooper, I'm expendable."

"That's not true!" Naruto protests, but Fi has already turned to the other commandoes.

"All right, I need you all to take out as many as you can with grenades before I go in. It'll make me more useful." The commandoes nodded and Neji got to opening the door. Sasuke went to the left of the door and took a grenade out of his belt. Shikamaru laid down to the right of the door, sniper ready to blast. Naruto got the other clone troopers ready to storm the room.

"All right everyone, after Fi goes through you all follow behind us. We'll be able to take most of 'em but we'll need you all to get the ones we miss. Got it?" he asked, to which he got a chorus of yes sir. "All right then, let's get ready."

With that the 57 troopers got behind the four commandoes and Fi. Naruto turned to Fi one last time, "You sure about this Fi?"

Fi nodded the determination evident in his voice. "Yes Naruto, I'm sure. If I can find a way to help out besides being cannon fodder, then I'll do it. Now let's get started."

At that Neji opened the door to reveal dozens of battle droids ready to kill the troopers. Until Sasuke threw his grenade in and killed all the ones closest to the door. Then the fun began. As planned, Fi was first through the door, his DC-15S firing as soon as he stepped through the door. Naruto went right after Fi, determined to keep him alive.

The other commandoes followed after, except Shikamaru, who stayed back with his Deece's sniper attachment, picking off all droids who got too close to Fi. By unspoken agreement, they had decided to keep the courageous clone trooper alive.

And lastly came the 57 troopers, a sea of white that rushed the brown and grey control room, DC-15A's and S's blasting the droids still left standing in the commandoes wake. It was over in moments. In less than 30 seconds the obviously ragtag team of BDs was dealt with. Battle droids Geonosian-like heads lay scattered on the ground. The droids' tan colored bodies lay smoking on the ground, blaster bolt holes littering their bodies. Fi survived.

A few clones looked over the carnage and high-fived, congratulating each other on a job well done. Shikamaru let them have their moment before taking command once again. "All right troopers, once Neji's done shutting down this facility, you all are to take up defensive positions at both doors. Let's move troopers!"

As the troopers moved to secure the room, the commandoes moved to the glass wall overlooking the now stopped factory. Fi joined them when Naruto motioned for him to come over. "Nice job Fi, you did good." Shikamaru told him, patting his armored back.

Fi smiled inside his helmet, elated at the praise. "I barely did anything sir. I noticed the sniper blasts. Thank you for that sir."

Shikamaru just nodded and Sasuke stepped forward, "Yeah, thanks trooper," he points to Naruto, "This idiot would've died the second he stepped through the door."

"Aw, c'mon Sasuke!" Naruto complained, "Give me more credit than that." The commandoes laugh and, after a second, Fi joins them. They continue to laugh and joke for a minute before Naruto turns to Fi.

"Well Fi, we gotta go. The battle outside is almost done and they've recalled most commando squads. I'll see you up above all right?"

"Got it Naruto. I'll see you up above _ner vod_." Fi said, adding the Mandalorian phrase a little hesitantly.

Naruto laughs, "Well it looks like you learned at least something today brother. Maybe I'll teach you some more when you're done here."

"I'd like that Naruto. Well, thanks again sir. It's been an honor."

Likewise trooper. I'll be glad to have you with me anytime." Naruto starts to walk away with his commandoes before turning around, "And you don't have to thank me. I told you I'd get you out of here alive."

And just as Fi is about to reply, a red blaster bolt breaks through the glass, shattering it as it hits Fi in the head.

Hours later, the autopsy would reveal that he had died a quick painless death, dying before he even hit the ground.

**Well, what'd you think? This is a pretty long chapter, if I do say so myself. Well, I'm gonna spare you the scene after Fi's death for now. As you can tell, Naruto's gonna be pissed. Anyway, if you have any thoughts or suggestions or just wanna comment on how horrible this story is go ahead.**

**I'm joking of courses, don't you dare. But I do want your reviews, so don't be shy now!**

**Signing off, the Captain**


	4. Arrival on Coruscant

**Well, everyone I'm back. I will be replying to reviews via the intro from now one.**

**To OSR fanatic, I had originally planned it to be one girl but now that I think of it there'll probly be more than one girl. It'll end in one girl rest assured. But it'll take a while to get there.**

**To paladin3030, you'll have to wait roughly 30 seconds. Give or take 10. Geonosis was simply character building. And I thought about the Mando mercenary outlook for her. While it would've been badass, I think we can all agree that it doesn't quite suit her personality. And since you all obviously wanna see her, I've made her something that clones see every flipping day. You get three guesses. And the first two don't count.**

**Hinata will be taller in this than the cannon because she's fully grown in my fic.**

**Now, shall we begin? Yes, yes we shall.**

_5 Days After Battle Of Geonosis._

Naruto walked with his squad off the space gunship and onto the rooftop of a tower. On Coruscant. They were greeted by two figures in brown robes. The two figures were humans, with lightsabers strapped to their belts. One of them had a mask covering his nose and below, with a head band covering his left eye. His long whitish-gray hair stuck up wildly from his headband. He was the taller of the two figures.

The shorter one was a human female. She had white eyes and a very dark shade of blue for hair. Her long hair reached her waist and she had strands of hair that framed her face, reaching exactly shoulder length. Her Padawan braid was just barely visible from the rest of her hair. She looked to be roughly 17 or 18 years old.

As the commandoes walked from the space gunship, the Padawan turned to the Jedi beside her, "Master Kakashi where are the children?"

The Jedi now known as Kakashi looked to his Padawan, "What do you mean, Hinata?"

Hinata turned back to face the commandoes, "Well, I sense four children, roughly ten years old, and yet all I see is four men. So where are the children?"

Kakashi chuckled, "They are the children."

"What?" Hinata asked, shocked.

Kakashi nodded, "They're clone troopers, they age twice as fast as we do."

"With all due respect sir, we're clone commandoes," said one of the armored men, towering over Hinata at 6'0", almost an entire foot above her 5'4". They were even taller than Kakashi, who was 5'11".

"I apologize, commando. Are you the leader of this squad?" Kakashi asked, not able to tell which one of them was in charge. The one who had talked had red armor, while the others all had different colors. Kakashi had gotten the rundown on clone troopers but none of them were wearing the yellow customary of a lead trooper.

"No sir, that'd be me," the one with navy blue detailing said, stepping forward. "RC-1193 reporting for duty, sir!"

"RC-1193 is a bit of a mouthful don't you think. What's your name commando?" Kakashi asked and he immediately felt the shock from all 4 commandoes. "What's wrong?"

RC-1193 shook his head sharply before replying, "Nothing sir, it's just that nobody has asked our names before."

"You all do have names don't you?" Hinata asked, earning her the attention of the four commandos. She blushed at the attention and lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Yes ma'am we do," RC-1193 said again, apparently being the appointed speaker for the group. "My name is Shikamaru, and this," he points to the black detailed one, "is Sasuke."

"It's a pleasure sir, ma'am." He said giving a small nod as he does so.

Shikamaru points at the red one who spoke before, "And this is Neji"

Neji just nods in response to his name, preferring to stay silent.

"And the one at the very end in orange is Naruto."

Naruto steps forward and holds out his hand to Kakashi, who grasps it firmly and shakes once, "RC-1010. Nice to meet you general," turning to Hinata, "You too commander."

"Likewise Naruto," Kakashi says, smiling behind his mask. He nudges Hinata, who quickly stutters, "I-its nice t-to m-meet you all." This once again earns her the stares of the commandos.

Seeing how uncomfortable his Padawan is, quickly changes the subject, "Well, you guys are probably wondering why you're here on Coruscant, am I right?" the clones nod as one. "Well, if you will follow us, we'll show you why."

And with that he walks away, Hinata and the clones following behind him. As they walked, Hinata could literally feel one of the clones watching her. Reaching out with the force, she tries to figure out which one it is. To her surprise it's the orange one who's staring at her. She turns around and sees him staring _at_ her, not even attempting to hide it.

"Yes?" she asks, feeling uncomfortable again.

He looks at her for a second before asking bluntly, "Are you really a Jedi?"

It shocks everyone and they stop moving to stare at Naruto. Kakashi walks up to Naruto, "What'd you say Naruto?"

Naruto looks at Kakashi and both he and Hinata can tell that he is unrepentant, "I asked if she was really a Jedi, sir. She doesn't seem like one."

The other commandos shake their heads, slightly embarrassed at their brother's behavior. But both the Jedi could tell from the force that they were wondering the same thing. Kakashi looks at them before looking back at Naruto. "How many Jedi have you met, _clone_?" he asks putting extra emphasis on the last word on purpose.

Both Hinata and Kakashi were shocked by how much anger emanates from the squad, especially Naruto. "Sorry sir," said clone replies, heatedly, "I've only met you two. But you know, with me being a _clone_ it's to be expected isn't it?"

Kakashi tries to defuse the situation, "Look Naruto," but Naruto interrupts him growing angrier by the second. "No, sir, it's perfectly fine. After all, all we've been doing our entire lives is preparing for _your_ war. So it's understandable that we've never actually met who we're dying for. But if you'd like to fight it without us," "Naruto," Shikamaru warns him. Naruto ignores him, "then feel free to. But if not, I suggest you," "Naruto, stand down." "Cut the high and mighty Jedi act before-"

Naruto doesn't get to finish as Sasuke gets him in a headlock from behind, kicking the back of his knees and causing Naruto to fall to his knees. "Naruto, I said stand down!" Shikamaru berates him, before motioning for Sasuke to let him go.

"Yes sir," Naruto says in a low, sad voice. The anger starts to stop as soon as the order is given, surprising the Jedi. _It seems they're well trained. That outburst must've been an anomaly._ Kakashi thinks to himself, as Shikamaru talks to Naruto. "All right Naruto, you calm down here. Come find us when you're done."

Naruto nods and sits down with one knee bent up, the other splayed out in front of him. As the others start to walk away Hinata turns to Kakashi. "Master, would you mind if I stayed with Naruto?"

Before Kakashi can answer though Sasuke interrupts, "I wouldn't recommend that commander. It's best to just let him be for now. He'll get over it."

Kakashi nods, "It's be best to listen to them Padawan. They've known him all their lives." Before he finishes Hinata is already shaking her head. "Master give me a chance, I think I can help."

Kakashi looks at her for a moment before nodding. "But if he gets even a little angrier, I want you out of there, understand?" Hinata nods, smiling. As the others walk away Hinata goes over to the helmeted commando.

"Hey," Hinata says shyly. Naruto looks up at her and even with his helmet on she can tell he's looking bored under his helmet. "Commander." Is all he replies.

They sit in silence with Hinata stealing glances at the commando while Naruto staring at her. Finally Hinata asks, "Um, can you t-take off your h-helmet, please." Naruto complies immediately. Then asks, "Why?"

Hinata blushes and answers shyly, "I just w-wanted to see what y-you looked like."

"Well now you know," he says, before putting it back on, helmet hissing as it seals itself. They sit in silence once again, and this time Hinata can feel Naruto getting more irritated. Finally he asks, "Why are you here?"

"W-what do you mean?" she asks, startled. "I asked why you're here. There's no double meaning." He says harshly.

"I… I just wanted to know why you got so angry before. Something bad happened, that much I can tell. I just can't tell what. I was hoping you'd tell me."

Naruto takes off his helmet, brown eyes meeting white ones. "That an order ma'am?" she hesitates then nods. "Say it."

"What?" she asks, once again startled.

Naruto narrows his eyes, "I said say it. If you're going to lead troops you're going to need to be confident enough to give orders."

Hinata thinks about it for a moment before nodding at the advice. "Tell me what happened to you Naruto."

He nods, "That's better. Now it's quite a long story. I'll give you the short version."

_Flashback, moments after Fi's death_

"Sniper!" Shikamaru shouted, causing all clones to immediately take cover. Naruto looked at Fi's dead body, the single blaster bolt hole smoking. As he continued to look at his body he thought back to what Fi had said earlier.

_"I'm just a trooper, I'm expendable."_

That's what Fi had told him. _But it isn't true,_ Naruto yelled in his head. And as he continued to look at his brothers smoking corpse rage filled his mind. To the point where it felt like someone else was controlling his body when he jumped out the window to one of the platforms down below.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru shouted as Naruto got behind the cover of a massive machine, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Naruto rushed out of cover constantly moving side to side while moving forward, so the assassin droids couldn't get a clear shot at him. "I'm getting rid of the threat, sir."

"Iota, assist!" the other members of Iota squad jumped out the window while the troopers shot at the assassin droids, keeping them pinned.

Meanwhile, Naruto had reached the bottom of the wall that the assassin droids were shooting from. Grabbing a grappling hook from is backpack he threw it up the wall and tugged once. Finding it good enough, he hooked the line to a device on his belt and started to sprint up the 50 ft wall.

Upon reaching the top he jumped into the nearest assassin droid, pulling out his Deece as he spun the droid around and held it by its 'neck' using it as a metal shield as he unloaded his weapon into the four other assassin droids. They didn't stand a chance.

When he was finished with them he turned on the struggling assassin droid in his arms. Spinning it once again he pushed it to the ground then hopped on its 'chest'. He tossed his Deece to the side and began pummeling the droids head with his fists. After his first hit he could feel it dent. After his third hit it stopped moving. After his fourth hit he heard something break. After his sixth he blacked out.

_Flashback end_

"My squad told me later that they had to pull me off the droid. Apparently, by the time they got there I was just punching circuits." Naruto told Hinata, wrapping up his story and closing his eyes.

Hinata looked at him with wide shocked eyes. She had never heard something as horrible as what the young commando had gone through. "Th-that's horrible."

He opened his brown eyes to the young woman, "No commander, that's the life of troopers. But I'll change that one day. Now commander, I think we've wasted enough time here," he gets up and starts walking down the hallway. Hinata follows moments later, jogging to catch up to the now helmeted clone.

"Naruto?" she says hesitantly, looking up at the commando. He keeps his head facing forward when he answers, "Yes, commander?"

"C-can you p-please c-call me Hinata?" she says, blushing and looking down. He stops in his tracks.

"Ma'am?"

"H-Hinata. It's my n-name," she stutters, blushing at the floor. He smile just barely inside his helmet and his tone softens a shade.

"Of course, Hinata."

They walk in silence until they reach the room where the others are, the commandoes with their helmets off. Two others are with them, one a well endowed woman with pale blonde hair. She looked to be in her midthirties. There was a small green diamond in the center of her forehead and the normally brown Jedi uniform was replaced by a green one.

The other one had short pink hair which made her Padawan braid easily visible. She looked about as old as Hinata, maybe older by a few months. She had green eyes and was shorter than the commandoes. In fact, everyone in the room was shorter than the clones.

Naruto was honestly surprised at how short the Jedi were. Naruto had never been taller than anyone except Skirata before, and being around this many shorter people was… unusual to say the least. They turned to face the newcomers as they walked through the door. The blonde woman was the first too speak, "Ah RC-1010, Hinata, glad you could join us."

RC-1010 snapped to attention, "Sorry ma'am. Took longer than I thought it would ma'am."

"At ease, commando. What took longer than you thought?" the blonde woman questioned, and all of them looked at the pair questioningly. Before Naruto can answer however, Hinata speaks up, "We were just talking about his last battle while he calmed down Master." She says, surprising the clones as she didn't stutter.

The atmosphere grows heavier as the other three clones think about Geonosis. The four Jedi stare at them before the blonde woman turns to Naruto, "Well, I guess introductions are in order. I'm Jedi Master Tsunade Senju and this," she points to the pink haired woman, "is my Padawan Sakura Haruno. Of course, you already know Jedi Knight Kakashi Hatake and his Padawan Hinata Hyuuga," all Sakura and Kakashi nodded to Naruto. "And you are?"

Naruto snapped to attention again, "Iota 4, RC-1010."

Tsunade smiles and shakes her head, "I asked your name, not your ID."

Iota 4 nods, still at attention, "In that case the name's Naruto, general."

"Call me Tsunade. And at ease soldier. I already told you that."

Naruto nodded once more, taking off his helmet and stepping in besides Sasuke, designated as Iota 3. Hinata went up beside Kakashi, while Tsunade sat down behind the desk in the room. "Well, now that everyone's here, I think we can begin."

Tsunade's voice changed from cheerful to business-like in 2.5 seconds. "It's about time I told you are your mission. Iota squad, your mission is to-"

**Well I know, I'm an ass. I know. It's just this chapter was getting too long for consistency's sake. Don't worry, I'll update soon so that you all know what they're plan is. And to all who wanted Naruto to avenge Fi's death, well, hope ya liked. If you have any questions about the Jedi and their Padawans and why I chose the master-padawan pairings I chose, feel free to ask.**

**Well, this is the Captain, signing off.**


	5. New Faces, Old Friends

**Hello everyone, once again. As usual I'll start with my experiment. The tally is 13 review/follows/favorites for the Narutoverse, and 16 reviews/follows/favorites for the crossovers. I got 3 reviews for CO and 6 for Narutoverse.**

** So, if you like reading reviews cuz they make ya feel giddy, go Narutoverse, they are more likely to review. But if you want people who'll read your story and will continue to read your story and if you feel happy knowing that people really like your story enough to favorite it so everyone can see it on their profile, go CO.**

**To guest, what do you mean? In what way is the way I'm doing my crossover interesting? I honestly don't know.**

**To naruhinalover20, Kurenai will ****not**** be a Jedi. I can't remember the name of the fic but it had Kurenai as a bad guy and I liked it. But I'm not sure quite what her role will be, but it definitely won't be as a Jedi.**

**For those of you wondering why I made Naruto, the main character of the show, obviously, as a clone, one of the least important characters to the star wars universe ever. In fact, clones are known for only two things; fighting in the clone wars and killing the Jedi. But you see, I like clones better than Jedi. Jedi have Force powers that keep them alive. What do the clones have? Their skills. Nothing else. Give a clone commando Force powers and a lightsaber and he could've won the entire war. Yet hundreds of Jedi died in the first day of the war. Huh. **

**To all of you wondering if the declaration of Order 66 will happen, well, yeah it will. I'm going to give you guys some say over that. Just review how you want it to turn out and I'll at the very least look it over.**

**And last but not least, to Pric3y, I'm glad someone got why I chose what they did. Sasuke's role will be filled out later but I had a specific reason for making Naruto a normal commando. Because, in all honesty, Naruto defeats people just by punching them in the face as much as he does the Rasengan.**

**This is the only time that I'll be updating this much. I just felt ****_really_**** bad about that cliffhanger at the end of chapter four. So I decided to update as soon as possible. Enjoy!**

"Iota squad, your mission is to undercover on Coruscant." Silence filled the room as the Jedi waited for the commandoes to speak. They didn't. And so silence filled the room with the two sides staring at each other, with the commandoes looking increasingly bored and the Jedi waiting expectantly. Finally Tsunade had had enough, "Any questions commandoes?"

Shikamaru speaks up, "No ma'am. We were waiting for the rest of the mission details ma'am."

"Oh," Tsunade says, a little deflated. She shakes her head and goes back to her business voice, "Anyway, I talked to the Jedi Council after the battle of Geonosis and they've agreed with me that this war won't be over anytime soon. They've also agreed that the Separatists won't just be fighting where we can see them. So we've decided to use black ops teams of clone commandos to find the Separatists own black ops troops."

"The Jedi Council has decided that, for the time being, we are going to have you four stationed on Coruscant. There will be other commando squads stationed at other major points on Coruscant, but it's unlikely that you all will ever meet each other. Anyway, your mission is to infiltrate the major crime syndicates and other such places. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," the clones said, before Neji asked, "What's our cover supposed to be general?"

Tsunade nodded approvingly, smiling at the commando, "You're going to be Mandalorian mercenaries. From what I've heard you know most of the Mandalorian customs pretty well. Also, they're not as rare on Coruscant as you might think."

The commandoes nodded before Sasuke spoke up, "How are we supposed to blend as mercs and bounty hunters if we all sound the same?"

"What?" Tsunade questioned, confusion clearly painted on her face.

"Well, we all sound and look the same," Shikamaru clarified this time, and all eyes turned to him, "Eventually, we're probably going to have to take our helmets off and we're obviously going to have to speak and someone's bound to spot the difference."

Tsunade smiled again, making it obvious she knew exactly what they meant. "We've prepared for that. You four are to have surgery. We'll change your faces and hair colors a bit so that you look different. We'll also be changing your eye colors and your voices just a bit. Not a lot so as not to cause pain, but enough so that they're different. Any objections?" the clones stayed silent.

"Good. Well then commandoes, follow Kakashi, Sakura and Hinata out to the medical room. That's where the procedures will take place. Sakura will brief you on our new identities. Dismissed!" and with that Tsunade went back to the stack of paper on her desk as the three Jedi led the squad through the hallways of the skyscraper.

Sakura started immediately, half-shouting behind her, "RC-1193, from this point on you will respond to Shikamaru Nara, understand?"

"Yes commander."

"RC-1098, from this point on you will be known as Sasuke Uchiha, understand?" and so it went on until the other two were known as Neji Hyuuga, cousin to Hinata, and RC-1010 was Naruto Uzumaki. The seven walked in silence after that until they reached the surgery room, where the medical staff was fully prepared to receive the commandoes.

Naruto split up from his brothers, following a doctor to one of the operating rooms, where medical droids and staff buzzed around in equal numbers. The doctor who was leading him, a middle aged man with specks of gray in his otherwise black hair, instructed him to take off his armor. Doing so Naruto laid down on the table and the doctor placed a mask over his mouth and nose. "All right Mr. Uzumaki, just breathe in deeply for a few seconds and let sleep over take you," the doctor ordered. Naruto was out cold in less than five seconds.

_3 hours later_

Naruot groaned as he sat up, looking around at his surroundings. He was in a white room with white walls, white sheets, white curtains, white everything. _Too much like Kamino,_ he thought to himself as he swung his feet off the stood up and looked around for a mirror. He was a clone of the most dangerous man in the galaxy; of course he could remember something as important as a new face.

Conveniently, there was one placed on the white stand next to his bed. Picking up the mirror he inspected his new face. He now had blue eyes and long, spiky, _unruly_ blonde hair. His naturally darker skin now just looked like he had a nice tan. The thing that surprised him was the three lines going across each cheek. He inspected these for a moment before the door opened and a doctor walked in with Kakashi in tow.

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki, how are you feeling today?" the doctor said cheerfully, as a med bot surveyed Naruto.

"I'm feeling O.K. sir," Naruto replied standing perfectly still while the med bot scanned him. "Nothing worth complaining about. I have a question though."

"Hm? Yes, what is it?" the doctor said distractedly, checking the med bot's findings.

"Why the lines?" Naruto asked, pointing to the lines on his cheeks.

The doctor looked up smiling, obviously proud of his work, "Well, we couldn't just change your eyes and hair; we had to change your faces as well. But since we wanted it done as quickly as possible, we couldn't change everything. So we changed subtle things to make sure you four looked different. You'll see what the others look like in a moment. We also artificially extended your hair, as you can probably tell." The doctor turned to Kakashi, "All right, sir, he's all yours." And with that the doctor walked out, leaving the Jedi and commando alone.

"Well Naruto, ready to meet your brothers?" Kakashi asked, smiling behind his mask.

Naruto just nodded in response. They walked out of the room into a nearly deserted hallway of a hospital. "We reserved this section specifically for you four," Kakashi explained as they walked to the lift. "We wouldn't want anyone knowing of our plans now would we?"

Naruto just stared at him. They rode the lift up in silence, only moving when it reached the top. Stepping out of the lift they were greeted by Hinata and three other men, roughly the same size as Naruto. One of the men had long black hair combed back so that it was spiky at the back, his black hair matching his near black eyes.

Another one had brown hair that was pushed back so that it looked like a gualupa fruit in the back. (A/N: Ok people, for those of you who can't guess what a gualupa fruit looks like, think of a pineapple. There you go. Now read.) He had a five o'clock shadow that covered the lower half of his face.

And the final man had long dark brown hair that reached down past his shoulders. He had white eyes that seemed to pierce your soul and his hair covered the sides of his face.

Naruto's face brightened when he saw them and he walked right up to the once with black hair and grasped his forearm above the wrist, with the man responding in kind. "Sasuke _ner vod_, you sure look different!" Naruto said, smiling at his brother. Sasuke smiled back, "Obviously not enough Naruto."

As Naruto greeted each of his brothers, not once confusing them for the other, the two Jedi watched in amazement. The fact that all the clones recognized each other immediately despite looking entirely different from each other was amazing, to say the least.

But the only thing that seemed to surprise the clones was Naruto's hair, although not by much. Hinata stared at Naruto, amazed at how different he looked from his brothers. His blonde hair was definitely an eye catcher. From what'd she'd heard from the clones prior to Naruto arrived it would seem the doctor had made the right choice. Before Geonosis, Naruto was apparently one of the more outspoken clones, always willing to give his opinion whether you wanted it or not.

He had always been cheerful, even if he was being yelled at. He was constantly getting into trouble by himself, until his brothers decided to help him out with his schemes. He was a constant source of trouble for the Kaminoans, but their training sergeant, a man named Kal Skirata, hated the Kaminoans and wouldn't let them anywhere near any of his boys. In fact, when the long necked aliens had tried to have Naruto 'decommissioned' Kal Skirata had barged into the room blaster drawn and ready to shoot the Aihwa bait who had taken Naruto.

Needless to say the Kaminoans tolerated Naruto from that point on.

Eventually the clones stopped talking to each other and noticed the staring Jedi. Naruto looked at Hinata, who still hadn't broken out of her thought process. While normally this wouldn't be a problem, she had been staring at Naruto when she started the thought process. Which meant she was still staring at him. Intently.

"Um, Hinata are you ok?" he asked, snapping Hinata out of her trance.

"What?" she asks, extremely confused.

"You were staring at me," Naruto tells her, a small smirk appearing on his face.

She looks around wide eyed and the others nod at her, agreeing with Naruto. Seeing this Hinata blushes and looks down, "I'm sorry," she mumbles and Naruto just smiles in response, before turning to Kakashi.

"So general, where's our new armor?" he asks, smile gone and all business.

Kakashi tilts his head questioningly, "New armor? Why would you need new armor?"

The four clones stared at him for a moment before Neji stepped forward. "Well sir, we can't wear our commando armor. No Mandalorian wears our type of armor. So we're going to need new armor, general."

Kakashi nodded, seeing the logic in it. "Alright, I'll ask Tsunade for some new armor for you four." The commandoes nodded and when Shikamaru was about to speak a new voice interrupted him.

"No need for that," Sakura said, walking up to the group calmly, "Tsunade has already seen to this problem. Your new armor is housed at your base. It's also where you'll be living for the duration of the mission."

"And where will you Jedi be staying?" Shikamaru asked, following Sakura as she led the group to an LAAT/i.

"Well, we most likely won't be staying with you all, if we do at all."

"And why's that?" Neji asked, deciding to be a part of the conversation for once.

"Because, you all are undercover. We can't risk exposing you by being in constant contact. But we will contact you every once in a while, rest assured." And with that Sakura tapped on one of the clone pilot's shoulder, "Let's get going pilot."

"Yes ma'am!" the pilot said loudly before lifting off of the platform. They rode in silence as the ship made its way down to Coruscant's lower levels. Which made the ride in the roomy LAAT/i extremely boring. Too boring to talk about.

As the troopers got off of the Larty, they stopped and stared around them. In the fading evening sky the colors of the neon signs and clubs and speeders dazzled the battle hardened commandoes. After all, they had left the two colors Kamino only five days ago. This was so much color to take in. The Jedi let the clones take it in for a moment before they started walking into the building, motioning for the clones to follow.

The building was probably the most nondescript thing they had ever seen. And they grew up on Kamino. It was one of the few buildings with no lights surrounding it. It was a dull gray that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in days. There were no windows, one entrance, and had nothing but thick metal walls.

Or, in commando terms, the safest place possible.

Walking inside the commandoes smiled. The inside was as plain as the outside. At least, until you looked closer. Or rather, past the living room. As Sakura led the rest further into their new living quarters, the commandoes' smiles grew.

Further into the building was a room filled with gadgets. It can't be said any other way. Stacked against the walls were tracers and jammers, holonet screens and radio comms. There were multiple computers plugged into one larger one. Neji grinned widely when they came upon the room nearly rubbing his hands together in excitement. He was the techy of the commandoes. He loved technology with a passion, and any chance to work with it he took.

As they moved on they came upon another room. This one made all clones, especially Sasuke, very happy. The room was filled with weapons. And while that would've made any warrior happy, what was even better was that not all of them were legal. Which meant they were _too_ good at what they did.

Carbines and rifles lined the walls, heavy repeating blasters laid on the floor in a neat row on the far wall. Naruto and his brothers walked around the large room picking up and checking out the various weapons on the walls. Naruto picked up an EE-3 carbine rifle off the wall and turned to his brothers.

"What do you think?" he asked them striking a pose with the weapon.

His brothers looked at him and laughed. "Looks like it suit you better if you had a cape," Neji said, before laughing once more. Naruto scowled at his brothers but kept the carbine with him. He had the feeling that some bounty hunter would make it famous. Might as well be him.

Then Naruto heard the hum of a vibroblade being activated and he whipped around, to see Sasuke holding a vibrosword in his hands. Surprisingly, the vibrosword seemed to fit Sasuke. And he seemed to like it. Sasuke swung the vibrosword experimentally around a few times before deactivating it. But instead of putting it back, he sheathed it and put it on so that the handle of the deadly blade was pointing over his right shoulder.

"Nice," was all Shikamaru said before Sakura motioned for them to follow her as she walked out of the room. "Now your armor's over there in the room at the very end to the left. To the right is where you'll be sleeping. It's smaller on the outside, so don't worry about space. But the room in the middle is what is really important." Sakura told them, leading them to the end of the hallway, to a room filled with test tubes and a female scientist with glasses and strands of hair springing away from her bunch of pale blonde hair.

"This is our top scientist, Shiho. And she has something important to tell you all." Sakura said cryptically, before turning to the scientist and motioning for her to speak. Shiho looked up from her work and half smiled, half scowled at the clones.

"I was tasked with this mission as soon as the Republic found out about the clone army. And I think I'm just about done," Shiho told them proudly, not actually explaining what she had done. Kakashi coughed loudly, drawing the scientist's attention once more.

Realizing they were all looking at her expectantly, she looked at them confused, "Yes?"

"What've you been working on Shiho?" Kakashi asked, smiling slightly at the busy scientist.

"What? Oh, yeah," she said, obviously thinking about something else. "I've created an anti-aging serum for you clones. Basically, with this," she held up a vial, "You'll age normally."

**All right, well, that's it for now. For those of you who know even the slightest about clones, you know they age twice as fast. And for those of you who've read the Republic commandoes and Imperial commandoes series, you'll know that this is the bane of the clone's existence. The fact that they couldn't live a full human life was constantly weighing down on them.**

**And so, if you know this, you'll know what a big deal the serum mentioned above is. Anyway, for those of you wanting action, don't worry, it comes soon. Along with one or two OCs. *Insert evil laugh here***

**Also, to make things even more interesting, I'm introducing a point system. For each review, favorite, or follow I receive for any of my stories, you get a point. If you get 7 points, an OC of your choice gets inserted into my star wars fanfic. Meaning, you create an OC and I put him or her in. you decide the background, powers, whatever. **

**Just one rule. No, and I mean absolutely no, god modding. For those who don't know what that means, if you make your character a god among mortals or give them some sort of unbeatable power, I will delete them from memory. So, make them believable, by star wars terms of course.**

**So, review, and if you think you have seven points and I haven't contacted you, contact me, I'll check it out. Alrighty then, till next time! Review!**


	6. First Jobs and Escaped Prisoners

**Hey I'm back! For those who want to know your scores, contact me please. I've already tallied it all up, so if you got a question, pm me or, if you want an extra point, review me about it. NOTE: Spam reviews will not count. So if you're gonna point hog, at least be smart enough about it so that I don't catch you.**

**I'd like to thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows. It gave me bunches of work to do with the tally. Before I forget, yes there will be other pairings for this! In fact, naruhina won't happen till at least three chapters from now. At least!**

**I like the characterxOC thing, cuz with an OC; I can decide how they'd react to a certain situation. Hell, I can even invent their personalities! Speaking of OC's, there are two in this chapter that aren't mine, and I'm extremely glad their owners allowed me to put them in this fanfic. The first is an OC created especially for this story by my first winner, Naruhinalover20. I won't tell the name cuz it'd ruin the surprise.**

**The next OC, and this one I'm super duper excited about, is one made by a fellow author. This OC is one of the best I've seen in a while, and I literally cried when she died in ****_For Better Or Worse_****. That's right fic fans; NarutosAlterEgo has given me permission to use Tomoyo! For those of you, who don't know who Tomoyo is, go kill yourselves. Just kidding. But in all seriousness, you have ****_got _****to read the story that she's in. It's in ****_italics_**** up above. Read it!**

**Now, without further ado, let's begin!**

_Three weeks ABG_

Naruto sat in a corner of the cantina, looking menacing in his orange Mandalorian armor, his EE-3 carbine cradled in his arms. It has been 16 days since he and his brothers had been given the anti-aging serum. It had reacted violently with their systems, causing them to be off duty for four days, stuck in bed. After that there had been no side effects, except that for the first time in their lives they were actually full after a meal.

They had received their armor and the cantinas they were assigned to. Because everyone knows that's where bounty hunters hang out in their free time. Naruto was assigned to a cantina named Coruscant Pride.

_Unless Coruscant's pride amounts to a bunch of nerf dung, I don't think its name fits,_ Naruto thought to himself, and he was right. The cantina was one of the worst on Coruscant, and that's saying something. Positioned deep in the under city of Coruscant, the cantina had an array of shifty customers, from bounty hunters to assassins, burglars to gangsters, prostitutes to big businessmen looking for a good night.

Naruto glared behind his helmet at the crowd. He had been there all day, watching as politicians got drunk and bought prostitutes, then wondered where the money for another half hour went, when it had been stolen by a kid 5 minutes ago. _And these slobs decide everyone's fate… we're screwed._

He turned to a passing waitress and took a bottle of alcohol from the tray she was carrying, putting down a few credits at the same time. As he took off his helmet and sipped his drink he pondered about the waitresses. He honestly almost couldn't tell them from the prostitutes. If it weren't for the same uniform that they all wore they could easily be mistaken. They all wore a short black _mini_ skirt that covered almost nothing, and a dark red top that covered even less. Luckily for them, all they had to do was wear the scanty uniform. On every wall was a sign, "Do NOT harass the waitresses".

As Naruto continued to drink, a man walked up to him in all black, looking over his shoulders before telling Naruto to follow him into a booth. As Naruto sat down the short man started talking quickly, "You'reabountyhunterright?" Naruto nodded, "Goodgoodgood. Ihaveajobforyou." Naruto held up a hand, "What?" the man asked.

"Slow down."

"Oh, sorry. I, uh, I need you to get some people for me." The man said, poking his head out of the booth, even though it was in a private sector.

"How many?"

"5 of them. There's this family that keeps bothering me, collecting 'tax' money every week."

Naruto nodded as he pressed a button on his helmet, recording the conversation. "And I assume they send someone in their place?"

"Y-yes, yes they do!"

Naruto figured as much, "So, where can I find them then?"

"Here, this'll give you all the information you need," the nervous man said, handing Naruto a data chip, before stepping out of the booth. Naruto stopped him, "Wait, one last question. Dead or alive?"

The man hesitated, looking around once more before turning back to Naruto. "Dead."

Hinata was aboard a prisoner ship, with only one prisoner. After the clones had gotten settled into their new roles, Kakashi and Hinata had been sent on an escort mission for a level 0 criminal. Meaning the criminal was so dangerous that his transfer was classified, with only the Jedi knowing who the prisoner was. Even the clones and Republic guards sent to transport the man had no idea who or what he was.

_But I do,_ Hinata thought to herself. Akela E'ron was a self-trained Sith, learning to use his dark side powers with no outside help. A year ago, Akela had started causing trouble for the Republic, raiding bases and destroying transport ships. Akela is a Dathomirian Zabrak, the same as the Sith assassin Darth Maul. And, much like the Sith assassin, Akela wielded a Saberstaff, except he had a blue _and_ a red end. It was the lightsaber that Hinata now had possession of. Hinata had been ordered to watch the prisoner from the security room, safe from Akela's admittedly impressive dark Force powers.

Instead, four clone troopers guarded the third door away from his cell, rifles constantly pointed at the door. This way, the clones were well away from Akela's influence and able to alert someone in time if he did end up escaping. Everything had been planned for. Everything. In fact, everything was going so well that Hinata, who was usually calm and composed during a mission, was close to falling asleep from boredom. _It's understandable!_ She argued with herself, _all he's doing is sitting there meditating!_

What she didn't know was Akela wasn't just meditating, he was watching her with the force. His impressive control let him spy upon the beings on the ship, knowing their positions at all times. There were two Jedi, 20 clone troopers, 9 Republic guards and his contact. And because he was watching her, he knew when she left the security office, most likely to stretch. He smirked.

Hinata had just stepped out, wanting to move around after sitting for so long, when she heard shouting over the comm link in her ear. "Ma'am the prisoner is- AUGGHH!" That was all Hinata heard before the signal was lost. As fear struck her, she ran towards the prisoner bay, hoping she'd get there in time.

Akela waited, sitting on the burnt and electrified corpse of a clone. He held the rifle in his hands, checking out the weapon. _Barbaric, but it'll do the job_, he thought to himself, _until I can get my saberstaff back._ He didn't wait long. Hinata burst through the door, blue bladed lightsaber already out. Akela smirked again, before getting up and firing the rifle at her. Hinata blocked the blue bolts, glaring at her opponent. When she had entered he had been sitting on a clone trooper. How dare he desecrate a body like that? It made Hinata mad but she had to wait till her master got here, until then she would fight this Sith. He was too powerful for her to take on alone.

Akela knew she would try to stall him, and he would have none of it. Using the Force pull while she was distracted, he grabbed his staff and ignited both ends, twirling it around expertly. Hinata hesitated, before swinging her saber at the criminal.

Naruto sat in the booth, reviewing the information. _Alderaan, eh? Perfect. I can plan for that. Now to find this family._ As Naruto exited the bar, he heard a girl scream. Rushing out he looked and saw a waitress one the ground, holding her cheek as a man stood over her. The waitress had long blonde hair that was in a single braid going down her back. The man above her was obviously drunk, and his clothes were in disarray and his words were slurred as he yelled at the woman. He grabbed the woman's shoulders, pulling her back up and then slapping her to the floor once more. And nobody moved to help her as he picked her up once more. Except one. As the man's hand went back, a gloved hand caught his wrist. The red-faced man whirled around, furiously turning to see who dared lay hand on him. He turned to see a 6 foot tall Mandalorian in orange armor seemingly glaring at the fat man behind his helmet.

The man faltered for half a second before yelling at Naruto, spittle flying from his face onto the Mando's armor. "Who the hell dyou think yar, huh? Do you know who I am, you Mando piece of sh-?!" The man's ranting was interrupted as Naruto lifted him up by the neck, pulling the shorter man up to his helmeted face. "I don't give a _fuck_ who the hell you are." Naruto said dangerously, trembling with rage. "As far as I'm concerned, you're just some scumbag who likes to feel like a man by hitting girls. So you're gonna do yourself a favor and get out of here. Or else I'm going to get angry. Understand?" The man nodded and Naruto set him down. When the man didn't move, looking up at Naruto in shock, awe, fear and rage, Naruto punched him lightly in the face sending him crashing into the chair behind him. (A/N Yes I do mean lightly. He's a flippin commando. Deal with it.) "_Now!_" he shouted at the drunkard, who promptly scrambled up from his chair and raced out the door.

Naruto watched him go before turning to the girl, who still lay on the ground , staring at the large Mando with wide, wet, and fearful eyes. Naruto looked at the girl for a second before squatting down and holding out his hand to the girl. She flinched back at first then hesitantly grabbed his hand and got up, thanking him silently before running to the back of the bar. Naruto watched her leave before turning to walk out. By this time, the cantina had resumed its normal noise, but there were still a few people staring at Naruto as he headed for the door. Right as Naruto was about to open the door, a voice called out to him. "Hey, Mando! Wait up!" Naruto turned around to see a human male with spikey brown hair jogging after him. The man looked normal enough, an average build and height, except on his face were two red triangles pointing down. _Well,_ thought Naruto, _I've seen worse before. And I've only been here a few days._

Naruto stopped and waited for the man to make his way across the crowded cantina. To Kiba, the man crossing the bar, the Mandalorian was an imposing figure. At least six feet tall, the orange-clad Mandalorian stood waiting for the shorter man to arrive. Though Kiba couldn't see his face, he imagined the man's face behind the intimidating helmet, ranging from boredom to annoyance to rage and back again. He had heard the warrior's voice when he was "talking" to the fat man. He wasn't sure if it was the helmet or the man's natural voice, but it came out deep and, like the rest of him, intimidating. Just the man's appearance would've had a lesser man think twice before calling out to him and stopping him from what was obviously his job. But Kiba was brave and a little stupid, and a little miffed. So much so that he thought it'd be a good idea to try his hand at yelling at a Mandalorian, armed or not.

"Do you mind if we go somewhere private?" Kiba said as he caught up to the man. "I need to talk to you about something." At first he thought the Mando would say no, but surprisingly, the man nodded and followed the slightly shocked man to the back of the cantina, where the girl from before was sitting on a couch crying with two other waitresses trying to calm her down, both of whom glared daggers at the bounty hunter as he entered behind Kiba. Kiba signaled them to leave the room and the two waitresses left quickly, leading the crying girl on the couch out of the room before Kiba stopped them. "No, leave her here. I get the feeling we're going to need her for this conversation." One of the girls, a blue skinned Twi'lek girl who was definitely the better looking of the pair, spoke up, looking at the crying girl caringly, "But Kiba-" "Now!" Kiba said harshly, causing the two to nearly run out of the room. Kiba led the blonde back to the couch, sitting down with her before turning his attention to the Mandalorian.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm-" Naruto interrupted him, "Kiba, I presume?"

Kiba looked up at him in shock. "How'd you know?"

Naruto stared for a moment before pointing at the door the pair of girls had walked out. "The Twi'lek said it a few seconds ago."

Kiba looked embarrassed for a moment before shaking his head and putting on a serious face. "Anyway, sir, we've got a problem on our hands. That little stunt you pulled, while everyone appreciates you showing that Hutt-crap who's boss, it'll just create more problems than solutions."

Naruto titled his head slightly to the left, which Kiba took to be the same thing as having a puzzled face. "How so?" Kiba looked to the petite blonde worriedly before replying. "That man is Arnos Typ'tek, the main benefactor of my cantina. He pays 25,000 credits a month to us and in return, he gets whatever he wants, within a range. A guy did the same thing as you almost six months ago. He's now banned from this cantina and, well, let's just say that Arnos was even worse to my waitresses when he came back. And one in particular." At this the blonde girl started crying even louder, wrapping her arms around Kiba and sobbing into his shoulder.

Naruto watched the girl before asking, "How much does he pay each month again?"

Kiba looked up at him, surprised. "25,000. Why?"

Naruto nodded before opening a pouch on his belt and pulling out stack of large priced credits. "Well, from now on, I'll pay you 50,000 a month and you do me a favor. Refuse Arnos' next payments. Hell, ban him from this cantina. I don't want to see his face anywhere near here ever again. Oh, and tell him if he ever goes near her ever again I'll kill him." Now both of them were staring shocked at the Mandalorian who was still holding his hand out. "Well? You gonna accept or not?" Naruto said loudly, snapping Kiba out of his trance. The latter jumped up, quickly accepting the money and thanking Naruto multiple times over. Except he kept using the word "Mando" instead of Naruto's name. It was then that Naruto realized he hadn't told either of them his name. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki by the way." Turning to the blonde sniffling waitress, he squatted down to her eye level. She had a smile on her face, but her eyes were uncertain, as if she wasn't sure if this was reality or a dream.

Naruto lifted up his hand and wiped away a tear as it slid down her cheek. "And I don't believe I ever got your name, miss."

The blonde smiled wider before shyly saying, "M-my name is Tomoyo."

Naruto took off his helmet and smiled at her. "Nice to meet you Tomoyo. As I said, I'm Naruto. Where do you live?"

"W-what?" Tomoyo asked, her eyes widening as she got the wrong idea.

"I asked where you live. If he's the kind I think he is, he's not going to like the fact that I won. But he can't get me directly, so he'll go for you. I wish to prevent that."

"Oh." Tomoyo sighed, obviously relieved. "I live in an apartment not far from here."

"Well then, Arnos likely knows. So until we can find you a new place to live, you're living with me, ok?"

Both Kiba and Tomoyo shared a worried glance. "Don't worry," Naruto rushed to assure them, "my place is perfectly safe."

Kiba laughed nervously before replying, "That's, uh, not quite what we were worrying about."

Naruto looked from Tomoyo's blushing face to Kiba's embarrassed one. "I don't get it."

"Never mind. I'll go." Tomoyo said, stepping next to Naruto and putting her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly before whispering to him quietly, "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto smiled once more at her before putting back on his helmet. "Well then, Ms. Tomoyo, let's get going." Turning one last time to Kiba before walking out, "Oh, and don't worry, I'll pay both of you for the time she misses. Until Arnos is dealt with, I don't her leaving my house. Here's the address and number so you can check up on her if you like, but you are not to enter and she is not to leave. Until next time Mr. Kiba."

With that, they walked through the cantina and to Naruto's speeder, where they got in and quickly sped away, all the while, not knowing a pair of beady eyes were watching them from the shadows. "So, Tomoyo, you think having your boyfriend protect was a good idea huh? Well don't worry, I'll change that presumption pretty soon."

**All right everyone, I'm back. That's right, the Captain is now updating once more. My computer crashed recently and it took me a while to get around buying a new one. But now I'm glad to say my updates will be regulated. I have put my other story, Konoha's Folly, on hiatus. I'll get around to it after I finish this arc. **

**Well, as usual, review please!**

**Signing off, the Captain**


	7. The Job

**Whew! Chapter 7! Last chapter was my longest yet, and I hope to make this one even longer. And maybe more enjoyable. Maybe. Now, I got quite a few people talking about how nice Naruto is, how he's "our good kindhearted Naruto". Well, that's not really true. I made this Naruto as much like a clone as I could, with references to the Republic Commando series. And from what I've seen, they're merciless when on a job, and not very understanding of dirt bags. So that's why Naruto helped Tomoyo. What you guys haven't seen is a clone commando when they mean business. I'm gonna give you guys a taste. Have fun!**

Naruto sat in his ship, headed towards Alderaan. He had left Tomoyo at his headquarters before sending a message to Shikamaru about their 'guest'. It hadn't gone over very well.

_Flashback, 5 hours prior_

"What the hell is it, Naruto?!" Shikamaru yelled into his helmet. Naruto was on the other end of the line, taking off of their landing platform. "Can we talk?" Naruto asked.

He could almost hear Shikamaru pause in disbelief, "Are you *ugh* serious? I'm in the middle of something right now! Just die already you damn bug!"

"But this is important!" Naruto insisted. "We have a girl staying at headquarters." For a while, all Naruto could hear over the line was blaster fire and grenades. Then after five minutes of listening to combat, Naruto heard Shikamaru speak.

"Come again?"

Naruto coughed. "We, uh, we have a girl at headquarters."

Surprisingly, Shikamaru didn't yell at him for bringing a civvie into what was meant to be a secure headquarters. Instead, he wearily replied, "C'mon Naruto. It's only been two weeks and you've already brought a girl home?"

Naruto, with no hologram or person to turn to, stared forward with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

Again, Shikamaru was silent before chuckling. "Never mind, _ner vod_, never mind. So who's the girl?"

"Oh, just a waitress at my stakeout."

"Reason?"

"Let's just say that I might've done some things and now she needs protection."

"Understood. I'll try getting a hold of Sasuke and Neji and warn them not to kill her."

"Really? Just like that?" Naruto said, the shock obvious in his voice.

"OK fine, I won't tell them. We'll see what happens."

"Wait wait wait! That's not what I meant!"

"I know what you meant _di'kut_." On Felucia, Shikamaru could be seen shaking his head at his brother's idiocy.

"Oh, well uh, thanks." Naruto heaved out a sigh of relief, putting his feet up on the platform near the comm device. "So, what were you doing, anyway?"

_(With Shikamaru)_

He looked around him at the carnage. This job sure had a lot of collateral damage. "I got sent to Felucia to deal with an Acklay problem. Apparently, a Force adept Acklay was leading a pack against a town here. There were too many for the villagers to fight off by themselves, so they told me about them."

"Wait, what? Aren't Acklay's those giant bug thingies? You know, that thing that General Kenobi fought on Geonosis?"

"Yep, that's the one. Apparently, the not-so-little buggers were shipped here generations ago. And like all bugs, where there's one, there's bound to be more." Shikamaru said, kicking a severed Acklay head with his armored boot.

"OK, I understand all of that, but a Force adept? They're bugs man!" His brother said, the disbelief obvious in his voice.

Shikamaru chuckled, "Yeah, well, these guys apparently didn't get the memo. Force using Acklay's shoot lightning out of their mouths. Damn annoying too. What about you Naruto?"

_Back with Naruto_

"I'm arriving at Alderaan for an assassination type." He told the comm, right as his ship went out of hyperspace. "Apparently, a family down there has been selling 'protection' to my client. And he no longer wants nor requires their services."

"Ah, one of those types. Well, I have to let you go now; I gotta talk to the locals." Shikamaru responded, the line already starting to break off.

"Got it, sir. Don't forget to tell the others!" Naruto shouted into the static. "God I hope he heard that."

_End flashback_

Naruto looked at the peaceful planet. They were one of the few planets that wanted less than nothing to do with the war. The entire planet was peaceful, from its government to its citizens. Naruto had never heard of any gangs on or from the planet. Everyone there was supposed to be intellectual and artistic. It was actually the cultural center of the galaxy, much like Coruscant was the political center.

"Something's not right here." Naruto muttered to himself as he entered the atmosphere. "But a job's a job. Now, down to Alderaan I go."

Kakashi burst into the room, blue lightsaber activated and a squad of clones behind him. And there, in the center of the room, stood Akela and Hinata, the latter draped over his shoulder. And around the pair were dozens of clones and Republic guards on the floor, all dead. Akela smiled as he saw the Jedi. "Hello Jedi, I've been waiting for you."

Kakashi glared at the Sith. "I'll give you one chance to get back in your cell, Akela, before I get angry."

Akela only laughed, "Oh, a Jedi get angry? That's a bit of a contradiction, isn't it?" the smile fell from Akela's face as he continued, "Regardless, I don't think you realize your situation, _Jedi._ He spit out the name this time like a poison that had been in his mouth too long.

"And what's that, _Sith?_" Kakashi replied in kind.

"Well, I have your Padawan at my mercy and you, all you have in return is a couple of clones and in the off chance you actually beat me, a cozy jail cell. Thought that's unlikely, because if you fight at all like your apprentice then I'll have two hostages instead of one. Honestly, this is a win-win for me."

"You think you can follow through with that, Akela?" Kakashi said, stalling for the clone sniper to get a clear shot.

"Of course. But if you'd like to search my mind and see if I can, go ahead. I've already searched you. And the sniper." Akela ignited the red end of his staff, "On the other hand, if you'd like to let me pass to my shuttle, nobody else would have to die, and I wouldn't miss my planet."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he whispered, "You planned this, didn't you?"

The Sith smirked, "Took you long enough. Sith are master planners. Did you really think I wasn't prepared for this? God, you Jedi are so shortsighted."

"_Sir, I have a shot, should I take it?"_ The sniper said to Kakashi from the other end of the hallway.

"Go on, Kakashi, answer the clone." Akela said smugly, shifting Hinata to a more comfortable position. Behind Kakashi, the clones looked nervously to one another, not sure what to do with the two powerhouses showing down in front of them. One of them, a soldier named (1)Corr, couldn't help but think, _Without them, this war wouldn't have started. Without them, my brothers wouldn't be dying._ Then of course, his training took over and rooted it from his mind, _almost _completely.

Corr later joined the 501st and later still, participated in Darth Vader's attack of the Jedi Temple.

Naruto rest on a hill, overlooking a speeder pass. On Alderaan, there were still roads that people traveled, the reason being the citizens valued how safe a road was, unlike the invisible sky lanes of Coruscant. Under Naruto's arm rested a sniper rifle, the standard of the republic and the only standard weapon the commandoes owned. And in his sites were two speeders, the front one packed with armed men, obviously hired guns, while the second contained the family.

Naruto aimed for the first car, and put an illegally modified clip into the rifle. This one would allow him to fire all of the clips energy in one shot, having the effect and recoil of an anti-vehicle rocket, with the precision and range of a sniper rifle. Pulling the trigger, the gun kicked into Naruto's shoulder, nearly breaking bone through the armor. But the real damage was what was sent through the barrel to the car. A large flash of blue laser rocketed through the barrel and sped to the speeder car filled with guards, blowing it to pieces on contact. The car behind it, the one filled with the family and two guards, crashed into the first, this one not exploding, but it wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. And that's what Naruto wanted.

Standing, he cradled the sniper rifle in his arms as he walked down the hill. With his EE-3 carbine on his back, he prepared to finish his job. If he was lucky, they might actually put up a fight.

Nikana Riou slammed into the back of the seat in front of her. Her family had been driving to go off-planet when the speeder in front had suddenly exploded. One moment the girl had been laughing with her brothers, the next she was leaving an imprint on the seat in front of her. The two bodyguards in the front were the first to react, despite being the most damaged.

"Mr. Riou!" the driver shouted to Nikana's father, "Get your family out of here! We'll cover you, just head for the hills to the left!"

Mr. Riou nodded, quickly opening the left doors of the car and letting his family out. As the family hurried out, the two guards ducked behind the car, blasters firing at whoever was attacking them. As Nikana got out of the car, she saw the two guards drop, one after another. The entire family stalled for a moment before her father picked up one of their blasters and started firing.

"Run!" he yelled to the other four members of his family. They didn't hesitate. Whoever was after them was obviously very good. And so, the family of five ran, the father turning to fire at the assailant every few seconds. Nikana ran as fast she could, her two older brothers leading the way. So far, the mysterious assassin hadn't been firing at them, and for a dim moment, she thought he might not be after them. Until her oldest brother dropped dead as a blue blaster bolt struck him in the back of the head. She stopped and looked at the body, horrified. Then she looked back. There, calmly walking towards them with sniper rifle aimed, was an orange armored figure.

The whole demeanor of the man scared Nikana. He seemed deadly calm, like he'd done this thing a thousand times before, like it didn't bother him. And even as her father's bolts hit all around the man, he never flinched. It was as if he was a robot, just completing another mission.

Her entire family had stopped as the eldest son died. They stared at the body as the armored man walked closer. Soon, they heard his boots trudging through the grass. The family turned to see him standing there, watching the family as they grieved. Nikana's father was the first to speak. "You could've killed us all by now. Why wait? Or were you just after my son."

When the armored man spoke, it was just as Nikana thought it would sound. Dark, cold, unforgiving, "No, you all are my targets. I merely wished to give you a chance to mourn. And now I will give you a fighting chance. No one deserves to die in battle, let alone against an opponent who holds all the cards. I will give you ten seconds to try for the hill. Then you die. Go." The family didn't move. "Now!" this time they all ran, except for the father. He stayed behind, a determined look on his face. "You're not running?"

"No," the father replied, "You said nobody should die when the opponent holds all the cards."

"Correct."

"Then fight me." The father said, putting his hands up in a fighting stance. The bounty hunter threw the rifle to his right and did the same. "Fine then." With that, the father rushed at the bounty hunter, swinging his right fist, only for it to be caught in the left hand of the armored man. They stayed like that for three seconds before the father threw another punch, this time with his left hand. As it struck, soft flesh met hardened armor, and, as is the natural order of things, it hurt. A lot. As the father cringed in pain, the hunter took the opportunity, grabbing the man's left arm with his left hand, while driving his right fist up through the man's locked elbow, shattering it. Again, the man screamed in pain, but this time, instead of attacking him, the hunter just Spartan kicked him away.

The father, whipping out a vibroknife, turned it on and threw it, only for it to be caught by the hunter, an inch away from his chest plate. The hunter looked at the knife for a moment, studying it, before throwing it back at the man, piercing his chest and causing the father to scream in pain. The hunter walked up to him, tearing the vibroblade out as he squatted next to him. "So much for a fair fight, I suppose?"

"I'm just trying to save my family, you murderer." The man grunted before coughing out blood for a few seconds.

"I'm not a murderer, Mr. Riou." The bounty hunter said calmly, walking the short distance to his sniper rifle before walking back to the dying man. "I'm a bounty hunter on a job. Your family was just unlucky enough to be my target."

The father's eyes closed as he neared death, but he kept the strength to plea to the Mandalorian. "Please, just let my family live. My life should be enough for your employer. Please, I beg of you!"

The bounty started shaking his head before Mr. Riou had finished speaking. "We both know I can't do that. But I'll let one of them live long enough to give me some information."

The father coughed up more blood before he could ask the question that Naruto was sure on his mind. The man died a few seconds later, eyes wide open. Naruto closed the dead man's eye lids, before taking aim at the man's family. "Time to finish this."

Nikana ran as hard as she could, almost at the top of the hill. _I'm going to make it!_ She thought to herself, only 10 meters from the top. At least, that's what she thought before she heard more gunfire from the hunter's rifle. Her mother had fallen behind and her brother had fallen back to help her. When she heard two shots, one after another, she could guess their fates. At that moment she reached the top of the hill. She felt a large surge of relief. Past this hill were multiple smaller hills, but they were large enough to hide her from the bounty hunter and his rifle for a while. If she was lucky, he might even give up.

All hope she had died as she felt the searing pain of a blaster bolt hit her in the back of her right leg. Screaming, she collapsed down on the hill, before rolling down the hill. The one thought on her mind was getting away, and so she crawled through the grass, her leg bleeding as she crawled. And she continued to crawl; each foot she got away from the hill was farther away from the assassin. But it didn't make sense to the young woman. Why would he kill the others, and just wound her? She was going to find out soon enough, judging by the footprints steadily going her way.

Naruto walked up behind the girl, rifle aimed at her back. He had to admit, he was just a little impressed by her. The girl had managed to crawl quite the distance, even after being shot in the leg. He also had to admit that she wasn't that bad looking. She wore tight fitting blue pants with a grey sleeveless cargo jacket covering a white t-shirt. From what he had seen, she looked more like a model than an ordinary girl, her brown hair looking near perfect, even after being attacked by Naruto. Remembering something Shikamaru had said about beautiful girls, though, he didn't think he'd get much out of her.

Turning her over with his foot, he pointed the rifle right between her eyes, before saying to her, "You're going to tell me what I want to know immediately, or I kill you, understand?" the girl nodded. "Good. Now tell me, what do you know of a man named Gocrre?"

The girl's eyes widened even more, "Is that the man who hired you?" Naruto fired right next to her head, causing the girl to yelp in fear. "Answer the question. Now."

The girl thought long and hard before nodding slightly. "Y-yeah. From what I've heard, he steals money from my father's business." She let the grief show on her face for a moment. "I mean, he used too."

"I take it your father hired guards to protect his business and his family?" Naruto asked the girl, already guessing where this was going.

"Y-yes."

"Figures. Well, goodbye Nikana." With that, Naruto aimed down the sights, fully intent on shooting the young woman in the forehead. That is, until his comm went off and the voice of Gocrre came through.

"Bring that one to me. Alive."

"That wasn't part of the deal." Naruto replied. Nikana looked quizzically at the hunter. "Who are you-?" Naruto fired another shot, again to the side of her head.

"And here I thought you'd be happy." Gocrre said, and Naruto could hear the smirk in his tone. "After all, that's one less person for you to kill."

"That may be, but that doesn't mean the alternative is any better. Plus you lied to me."

"I thought it'd be easier for you if you thought you were doing something good. Some bounty hunters do it because they're good at it, others because they like it. You struck me as the former. That is all." Gocrre's voice went from demeaning to demanding instantly. "Now get her to my locations immediately. You'll get 20,000 extra credits when the mission is completed. I've sent my position to your ship. Now hurry, hunter. I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Yes sir," Naruto said, gritting his teeth. Throwing the rifle away, he picked up Nikana and slung her over his shoulder. Then he pressed a button on his wrist, and awaited his ship.

On Coruscant, Gocrre sat in a chair, smirking in your stereotypical bad guy pose. Behind him stood four black and orange battle droids, vibroswords strapped to their backs. "Get ready my dear commandoes." Gocrre said to the droids, waving a hand behind him. "Let's give our little guests a big welcome."

_(1)- Corr is indeed a clone trooper name. In fact, it was first introduced as a clone name in Karen Traviss' Republic Commando novel, _Triple Zero._ I merely like the name enough to go by it. From what I've read it's actually quite a common name. So please, don't consider me to be one of the people who have to put themselves into a story._

**Well? What'd you think? I really gotta stop with the cliffhangers though. While they're super fun to make, I don't really think people who are reading this like them very much. Am I right?**

**You know, more than I care what you think of the story, I wanna know what you think of the way Naruto acts on a mission. As some of you might've figured out, I've decided to spread out what happens to Hinata over a few arcs. This is more of just, well, setting the stage. What will happen to Hinata, who is Akela's partner, and what the hell is gonna happen to Naruto as he meets the treacherous Mr. Gocrre?**

**Well, don't forget to review! **


	8. The Exchange

**Hello again everyone. Now I know I said I have a schedule for this, but uh, it's a secret. It's so much a secret that even I don't know what it is. Wow, that sounds familiar. Now for mah reviewz!**

**No, the Force Acklay's were not my idea. They really do shoot lightning out of their mouths. And to all people who have played Star Wars Battlefront 2, if you thought the Acklays were horrible little buggers before, imagine if they could shoot at you. That's where I got Shikamaru's reaction.**

Naruto walked into the building, Nikana in front of him at blaster point. The building was in the middle levels of Coruscant, where the less "scum-baggy" of the population lived. The building was rather inconspicuous, a few neon signs here and there, not too many and not too much. It amazed Naruto how different and seemingly bipolar one building could be. Towards the top of the building were the upper class, enjoying good food, security and room. Then there was the middle class, which were just a couple floors down from the upper class, but it was amazing how different it became in those few floors. Then, dozens of floors from the top was the bottom class, the scumbags and prostitutes and thieves and gangsters, all rolled into one. Honestly, Naruto couldn't understand what stopped the latter from preying upon the two former. It was almost inconceivable what stopped them, because he knew there weren't enough Coruscant Security Force troops. There were never enough, obviously.

But the mystery would have to wait for another day as Naruto was escorted through the building by what he could only assume were Gocrre's guards. For a middle class section the place was surprisingly big. And very, very gloomy. The entire place was dark, from the walls to the lighting, and it reminded Naruto too much of Geonosis. All it needed was the dead bugs littering the floor.

_Tall building, at least two stories. One visible entrance/exit from the outside, most likely a hidden exit somewhere inside. Multiple dark corners, could easily hide an assassin. Nothing noticeable up until the main room. Main room oriented upon Gocrre, who is seated in a chair. There are multiple spots that could provide cover, both for me and for an enemy. Guards leaving, meaning there're probably some hidden in here. _These were the thoughts that went through Naruto's mind, his commando training immediately taking over.

Nikana's thoughts weren't nearly as organized. In fact, Naruto wondered if she was thinking at all. She hadn't spoken at all since they had left Alderaan and her eyes had a distant look to them. He was certain she was shell shocked more than anything, but he would still have to keep an eye on her for a bit. Shocked doesn't mean harmless.

And Gocrre? Well, Gocrre just sat there, enjoying himself as he watched the bounty hunter and his captive walk slowly towards him. When the pair stopped in front of him, he spoke. "Ah, welcome bounty hunter. I thank you for bringing the girl to me. And for dealing with her family. Now then, send her forward."

Naruto shook his head, "The money first."

Gocrre laughed. "I don't think so, dear hunter. The deal was you'd get the money after the job was complete. The girl is the final part of the job. So hand her over and I'll give you your reward."

Naruto thought about it before sending her over with a light push. Nikana stopped halfway to Gocrre. "Are-are you the one who killed my f-family?" she asked Gocrre, looking up at the man.

Gocrre smiled down upon her. "Indeed girl. And you'll sell for quite a sum on the slave market." Naruto reached behind his back and grabbed is carbine, letting it cradle in his arms. "Something to say, bounty hunter?"

Before he could however, Nikana rushed at the man, screaming, "You sonuvabitch! How could you?!" right as she was about to strike Gocrre, a commando droid jumped down from the dark ceiling, grabbing her arm and tossing her to the side. Naruto aimed his carbine at the droid, forgetting all about Gocrre and the girl and focusing on how to deal with the new threat. And then the three others that followed. Naruto took a few steps back, keeping his blaster pointed at the first commando droid. These things had the ruthlessness, strength, intelligence, and durability of a super battle droid, and twenty times the agility.

Gocrre stood up, looking at the girl admonishingly. Two of the commando droids pointed their standard blasters at the girl, while the other two did the same to Naruto. "It was actually quite easy, Nikana. You see, I couldn't have your father mess up my credit flow. That would've been bad for business. So I had my bounty hunter friend here take care of them. Speaking of the bounty hunter," he turned to Naruto, "I assume you'll want your money now?"

"Of course." Naruto replied tersely, never turning from the droids.

"Good. Well, I'll make a deal with you. You defeat my droids, and you'll become my go-to bounty hunter. Sound good?"

"Pass."

Gocrre laughed, clasping his hands in front of him as his droids turned to face the bounty hunter. "You're very funny, hunter. But you don't have a choice. You'll fight and attempt to kill my droids. If you win, you get a permanent client, and one that can get less, '(1) Republican' clients."

Naruto thought it over for a moment. "And if I lose?"

Gocrre's smile grew bigger. "Then you die."

Akela walked to the hangar, immediately spotting his ship. He still had the Jedi positioned over his shoulder. The Knight had gone with the smart decision and had let Akela past, much to his frustration. It was so thick in the Force that Akela could almost taste it. Of course, Kakashi would inevitably use an EMP to stop his ship, or at the very least track his ship. And of course, the Dathomirian Zabrak and his partner had prepared for such an event. And so, Akela walked aboard his battle-ready spice freighter, which his partner had been able to get on board for him. And there his partner was, already on his comm table, robe covering the spy's form.

"Nice to see you again, Akela." The spy said, his voice obscured by a modifier.

"Likewise, my friend." Akela said, setting the Jedi Padawan into the spice freighters cell. "I assume you've jammed their targeting systems?"

"Of course, now they'll have to use manual. And even then I've disabled their tracking systems. Even if they do manage to hit you with a tracker they won't ever find you."

"And the EMPs?"

"I'm not an amateur, Akela. You'll find those are duds as well."

"Good. I don't want a Jedi Master coming. The Knight I can handle. But a Knight and a Master? That's too much, even for me."

The informant chuckled. "I thought it'd be. That's why I've given you a location where the Jedi can't go."

Akela got in the cockpit, moving his informant up to the front as he looked at his destination. "Oh? Perfect."

Naruto dove behind a crate as red blaster fire rained down around him. Even he couldn't believe how quickly this had escalated. Nor was the irony lost on him. A squad of commandoes hunting down a dangerous target. This was just the kind of mission he and his brothers would've been sent on, had their lives been normal. Well, normal for a clone.

Firing his carbine over the top, the Mandalorian primed an EMP grenade, showing himself for a second to throw it at the group of commandoes. He knew, even with his expert training that's he'd only hit one of them. And he was right. As he sprinted from cover to another crate, he saw one of the commando droids with only its left side paralyzed by the blast. With a few well aimed shots he fixed his mistake. With the others he aimed for the droids' rifles. He knew it would take a lot more to destroy them than a blaster bolt, but at least he could make them weaponless. And it worked, for the most part. Two of the droids dropped their rifles, while the third lost his arm entirely. Naruto had spent a lot of time on the third. But even with their right arms disabled they would still be plenty dangerous. As if to prove the point, all three simultaneously grabbed their vibroswords, the most fearsome weapon in their arsenal, simply because of their renowned skill with it.

By the time Naruto made it to the crate the three droids were already heading for him. Putting his rifle back onto his back, he activated the vibroblades in his gauntlet. His rifle wouldn't be much use to him in a fight like this, nor would the droids give him another chance to use it. And again, the droids proved his point as one of the droids dropped down from on top of the crate, swinging its sword at Naruto's head. This droid was the one with only one arm. And so Naruto used both of his blades to block the incoming sword while he kicked the droid into the crate. Then, using his right blade, his stabbed the droids remaining arm before cutting off its head at the neck with his left blade. _Something's not right,_ Naruto thought to himself, _where are the other two?_

Stepping from behind the crate, he found out. The remaining two stood facing him, covering each other's sides. Apparently, the other was more of a suicide droid. If it could kill him, great, if not, it was to die trying. Meanwhile, the other two would wait for Naruto and pose the greatest challenge possible. If he used the carbine they were close enough to kill him quickly, while his two vibroblades weren't nearly enough to top their combined skill with swords. And so, Naruto went with the only semi-reasonable option. Pulling out his carbine, he waited for them to come to him, or roughly one second. Both droids swung their swords at him, the one on the right spinning as it did so. Naruto dodged the left blade before grabbing onto the right's arm, using the momentum to cause its blade to hit its partner in the shoulder, before Naruto threw it over his shoulder. While the one on the left recovered from the blade wound, Naruto kicked it behind its right knee joint with his left leg, while simultaneously shooting its partner in the head three times before hitting its partner in the head with his gun. Then, still stepping on the droid's leg he stabbed his left gauntlet vibroblade into the commando droid's neck, severing its head.

Turning around, he kicked the remaining droid a few feet away before emptying the rest of his energy cell into it before loading a new one. Turning away from the burnt corpse of the droid, he pointed his EE-3 carbine at Gocrre, who looked impressed, even though he was trying to hide it.

"Very nice, hunter. I must admit, you did better than I thought you would. At least, you did it quicker than I thought you would." Gocrre said, standing up. Nikana was currently on her knees, hands behind her head as one of Gocrre's guards pointed a droid blaster at her head. "So, I'll spread the word around about how good an assassin you are. You never know, some Separatists might just call you up."

"Enough Gocrre. You're going to have to offer something greater than you spreading the word to get me not to kill you," Naruto said coldly, gun aimed right at Gocrre's head. "Unless of course, you think your two guards behind me are faster than me. Although, something tells me they aren't, or else you would've sent me up against _them_ instead."

Gocrre smiled that annoying smile once more. "My, you're very sharp aren't you? You're right of course, I don't think they could match you, or else I would've had them do the assassination for me instead." Gocrre's face and voice went from cheerful to businesslike instantly, "Now then, what do you mean something greater?"

Naruto thought for a second. "I want triple what you were going to give me for bringing the girl." Gocrre nodded his head, "That's reasonable-" "I'm not done, Gocrre." Naruto coldly interrupted. "I want the girl as well."

Gocrre stopped nodding and looked at the hunter contemptuously. "I'm afraid I can't do that. She would sell for quite a lot on the slave market, especially on Coruscant. People have need of pretty waitresses here." At this Nikana started to sob. "Besides, why do you want her? Why is she important to you?"

Naruto shook his head. "She's not important to me at all. Hell, if I wanted to I could waste her now and not lose a wink of sleep. But I don't like slavery, and I get the feeling you don't want her dead just yet." Gocrre continued to glare at him. "Am I wrong?"

"No." Gocrre muttered. "But why should I trust you with her? I basically just tried to kill you. You could kill her or hide her just to get back at me. Why should I trust you with an asset such as her?"

"Because, this way, we both have protection. You attack me, I kill the girl, and you lose whatever your plans for her are. And if I kill or hide her, well, you seem to know quite a lot about me. It isn't hard to figure out that you'll retaliate in one form or another."

Gocrre nodded, a genuine smile touching his face. "You know, I think I picked right. I know where you are staying so if you ever double cross me I'll simply pay you a visit. Or that pretty little waitress you have with you."

Naruto fired, hitting just to the right of Gocrre's head. The man didn't flinch. "You stay away from Ms. Tomoyo. Do you understand me?"

Gocrre laughed, "Understood Mando." Signaling to the guard behind Nikana, Gocrre stood up as the guard roughly stood the girl up. "Now then, I assume that you gave me a disposable comm link?" Naruto merely nodded. "I'll need your permanent comm link, in case I need you immediately."

"That goes two ways Mr. Gocrre."

"Of course. My men have already put it into your ship."

Naruto nodded, allowing himself a small smile. "Now then, Mr. Gocrre, the girl."

Gocrre waved for Nikana to cross over to Naruto. She complied, though hesitantly. Naruto put a gloved hand on her shoulder, in an attempt to comfort her, to which she promptly shied away from. Gocrre laughed at the gesture. _Seems the walking armor has a soul after all._ As the hunter and the girl started to walk away, Gocrre called out to them, "Oh, and Mr. Hunter? You never gave me your name."

Naruto stopped for a moment, pulling on Nikana's shoulder to stop her as well. A helmeted head turned as Naruto called over his shoulder, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. You?"

"Just call me Amand, Naruto." Gocrre said, waving as the pair left. As soon as the door closed he turned to his guards. "Find all the information on our friend Naruto Uzumaki as possible."

_Time shift, 1 hour later_

Naruto landed his ship on the platform before turning to Nikana, who was currently handcuffed to the other seat, and who was currently glaring her eyes out at Naruto. "Now then, Ms. Riou, I'm going to let you free now. You try running away, I'll shoot you. I don't care how much bacta I used to help your leg, I'm not above wasting it all. Am I understood?" Nikana nodded. Naruto unshackled her and she rubbed her wrists to get the circulation running. And then she ran. Unfortunately for her, Naruto was ready and had a stun-pistol already in his hand. she didn't get five feet.

She woke up an hour later, to the sounds of shouting. "Dammit Naruto, you can't just go out there alone!" w_as Naruto talking to himself?_ Nikana thought as she struggled to sit up. The man sounded exactly like Naruto. "It's my decision, Shikamaru. You know what the message said. Anyone besides me and she dies." Now that Nikana thought about it, this one sounded more like Naruto than the first Naruto. "Naruto he's right. At least let Shikamaru take position. If things turn south he could always help out." Again, this one sounded just a tad different from Naruto. "C'mon Sasuke, of course things are going to go south, it's obviously a trap." "Then why-" "Naruto, the asset's awake." This one sounded entirely different from the others, and yet exactly the same. Yet she didn't get to ponder the odd occurrence before a pair of large hands picked her up and pulled her back before spinning her around. She saw something that freaked her out quite a bit.

There, standing in a circle around a holotable, were figures out of her nightmare, the one she had right before waking up to the argument. There were four armored men, each of them staring at Nikana. Two had their helmets off and were switching their glares from Naruto to Nikana. The third one had an odd macrobinoculars kit around his helmet. It covered all around his helmet, at least from what Nikana could see. The man wasn't even looking at her. And Naruto looked ready for war.

Naruto was putting together his EE-3, helmet on and multiple grenades strapped on his belt. A large vibroblade was strapped to the left of his chest and a blaster strapped to the right. A large rocket launcher was attached to his back, ammo for it covering the rest of his back. He picked up a sniper and inspected it, before tossing it to the one in navy blue armor. "Alright Shikamaru, I'll accept your help. I figure you've got a building picked out?"

Shikamaru nodded. "I know just the place, but this guy's probably got it stacked with guards so I'll need Sasuke to come with me."

Naruto thought about it for a second before nodding, "Alright, fine. But I want you to hit hard and fast. We can't let them figure it out."

The one with black hair, whom Nikana figured was Sasuke, smirked, "Of course, _di'kut_. We've done this before."

Naruto merely looked at him, before turning to Neji and Shikamaru, "Alright, Shikamaru, mind if I lead this one?"

"No problem _ner vod_, after all, this is your girl, not mine." Shikamaru replied, earning a laugh from the others. Except Naruto, who looked between his brothers before saying, "I don't get it." This of course made the others laugh even harder.

Then Neji brought up the question that no one had thought of till then. "What do we do with the asset?" The four Mandalorians turned to Nikana, inspecting her like a piece of property rather than a human being. Finally after a few seconds of their inspection and Nikana's fidgeting, Sasuke turned to Naruto. "You messed up Naruto. You should've just left her to slavery."

"You know I couldn't allow that."

"Yeah, well because of your stupid morals we now have a problem on our hands that won't go away any time soon."

"What do you want me to do Sasuke? I _murdered_ her family and didn't even bat an eye at it."

"You know, if that damn Gocrre hadn't told you the truth you wouldn't have a problem with it. Hell, you would've let him sell her wouldn't you?"

Naruto's head went down, and when his voice came out it sounded tired and sad, and… ashamed. "And I would've been fine with killing an entire family." Naruto raised his head, strength returning to his voice. "But that's not how it turned out and I can't change that. So, you guys leave me alone with the girl for a bit and get to your speeders. I'll be out in a minute." Naruto's brothers nodded, putting on their helmets and leaving the room. As soon as they left, Naruto walked up to Nikana, grabbing her wrist as she tried to scoot away.

He pointed to a bracelet that Nikana just noticed was on her. "Do you know what this is?" he asked her. She shook her head. "This is much like a slave collar, except less messy. Instead of exploding, it'll send a strong electrical current through your body. It'll kill you. Painfully. If you take it off, you die. You disobey me, you die. Try to escape, you die. Am I clear, Nikana Riou?" she simply nodded. "Good. You can be anywhere in the front rooms. Go into the back rooms and the bracelet is programmed to electrocute you. Not enough to kill, but enough to make you wet your pants in pain. Now, I'll be going. Make yourself at home." And right as Naruto was about to walk out of the building Nikana shouted, "Wait!"

Naruto's head turned slightly over his shoulder, and Nikana remembered why she should fear him. "Wh-where are y-y-you going?" Naruto's voice changed once more, this time turning dark. "Someone's taken Tomoyo. Someone I swore I'd protect her from. And so now, I'm going to go kill people. And you're going to stay here." with that, Naruto walked out to his speeder, leaving Nikana to wonder._ Tomoyo? Where have I heard that name before?_ Then it hit her. _That's the one Gocrre threatened. The one Naruto said he would kill Gocrre over. So someone took her and now Naruto is going to get her back. I feel bad for whoever took Tomoyo._

And in a speeder, a very angry Naruto was getting ready for the fight to come. And there were but two things on his mind. Saving Tomoyo, and killing Arnos. As he thought about step 2, something in him snapped. And step two slowly turned from kill Arnos, to destroy Arnos. He thought about it for a moment before getting a hold of Neji through his comm. "Neji, I need a favor…"

**Well, that's it for now. Don't worry people; I'm already starting the next chapter. Now, some of you may be wondering about that last part, about destroying Arnos. What you might be wondering about was how you destroy someone. Well, my theory is that you don't kill them. Nah, that's too easy. You guys will see my darkest side in a few days. In the meantime, REVIEW DANGIT! I'm dying over here!**


End file.
